Trying To Forget
by Surf-merGirl1963
Summary: Joe Hardy is out to find the man who hospitalized Vanessa, while also helping a mute girl reconnect with her past. Rated T for violence. Please R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own any of these characters except for Lilly, Jonathan, Jessica, and various unnamed secondary characters. There are several mentions of other Hardy Boys Novels; some ideas and character/group/place names are borrowed from these books. Other Hardy Boys book titles are also mentioned. I don't own those either.

**Author's Note: **

Thisstory takes placesix years after the Hardy Boys Casefiles. In this series Joe and Frank are both detectives working for the Bayport force. Frank has now been married for a year and Joe is still a bachelor, but he is still dating the blonde and beautiful Vanessa Bender.

Here's a little more information about this story (a book-back summary):

With a cunning mind and good looks, 23-year-old **Joe Hardy** lacks nothing that is, nothing except for the guts to ask his longtime girlfriend for her hand in marriage. But when the night finally arrives for Joe to pop the question, his plans are suddenly shattered when Vanessa is struck down by a gunman's bullet!

With an exciting job and a beautiful wife, 24-year-old **Frank Hardy** couldn't be happier, but when his brother's girlfriend suddenly ends up in the hospital, Frank is determined to help Joe find the hit-man while also trying to solve a case of his own.

It has been six years since the house fire that nearly claimed her life. Now, confined to a wheel chair, and equipped with no knowledge of her past and a warped sense of direction, 22-year-old **Jessica Lowell **finds a need to leave her new life and connect with her past.

**Chapter One**

_She smiled at him as she walked down the aisle in her flowing white gown. Her hair hung loosely on her shoulders in several golden blond curls; the light blue Carnations in the wedding bouquet accenting her sparkling gray-blue eyes._

_Joe smiled back as he watched his lovely fiancée walk closer and closer to the front of the sanctuary. Today was the happiest day of Joe's life. Today Joe and Vanessa would be married._

"_I object!"_

_The music stopped and the crowd parted as the pixie-faced intruder pushed her way to the front of the sanctuary. A hush fell over the crowd._

"_Iola." Joe breathed, instantly recognizing her. He watched, transfixed as the dark haired girl pushed made her way towards him. She looked just as he remembered her; Her long dark hair, her sweet brown eyes…_

She paused, just before reaching the couple and stood there, her eyes fixed on Joe, full of hurt. "Joe, why didn't you wait for me?"

"_Iola, I--" Joe wasn't sure what to say. How could he explain what he didn't know how? _

"_Joe." His gaze snapped to his lovely bride. She looked nervously at him and brushed a stray piece of blonde hair from out of her face._

"_I --" Joe's words caught in his throat as he looked from one girl to another. From his beautiful fiancée then back to the dark-haired girl. Iola. His Iola._

_Iola stood there smiling at him as if they were the only two people in the world. "Joe." She repeated. "Why didn't you wait for me?"_

"_Iola. I -- the car…I thought you were… all these years…" He took a step towards her then stopped. What are you doing? You're supposed to be getting married. You asked Vanessa to marry you…_

"_Joe?"_

_Joe looked over his shoulder to his frightened fiancée. "But Vanessa --I love her."_

**Friday, June 12  
****5:59 PM**

The alarm clock sounded, dissolving the last fading traces of the dream. 23-year-old Joe Hardy groaned and groggily opened his eyes. He reached blindly for the alarm clock, turning it off, lazily flopping down on the bed again, to stretch. He flipped over onto his stomach and looked at the glowing red numbers of the alarm clock that penetrated the thick back darkness of his bedroom. 6:00 PM. He had approximately an hour before he had to pick up Vanessa for their date.

Joe slid off the bed and walked into the bathroom. He yawned and raked a hand through his disheveled blonde hair, frowning at his reflection. He was glad he had taken that catnap after he had gotten home from work, but the little shut-eye did nothing for his appearance, nor did it do anything to calm his nerves.

Joe glanced nervously out the bathroom's door and at the ring box that stood alone on the middle of the large mahogany dresser. He had bought the ring three months ago in plans of asking Vanessa to marry him, but he had yet to come up with the nerves to carry through-- until now.

Joe turned back to the mirror and looked at the tired face of the young man who stared back at him. He had the guts, so why not ask her tonight? But the dream had put another roadblock in his way. Iola Morton.

It had been over six years since the car bombing that had taken his Iola away from him. Joe thought he would be over it by now, but the dream confirmed he couldn't hide his feelings forever. Joe loved Vanessa, but he still found himself thinking about his little pixie-faced Iola. And even now, six years later, Joe found himself missing her again.

"Grow up, Hardy." Joe grumbled, removing his wrinkled dress shirt and throwing it into the wicker laundry hamper. "She's gone. She has been for six years. You have Vanessa now…" He let his voice trail off and stared misty-eyed into the mirror. Yeah, he had Vanessa, but then why couldn't he let go?

_But Vanessa __I love her. _The simple line reentered his head as he remembered the dream. He frowned knowing it was all too true. He knew he couldn't let go. Iola would always be a part of him, a part of his life. _But she's dead. You have Vanessa now…and tonight's the night, Hardy. Tonight you're going to ask her to marry you._

Joe half-smiled into the mirror as he reached for his comb. He pushed all the painful memories into the back of his mind. Tonight, he wouldn't think of Iola. Tonight was reserved for Vanessa. Tonight, he would ask Vanessa to marry him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**  
**Friday, June 12**  
**10:01 PM**

"Frank?" Lilly Hardy leaned against the doorframe, watching her husband while he worked. "Honey, it's getting late. Don't you think it's time you went to bed?" She looked at him, her big blue eyes wide with concern and exasperation.

"I won't be much longer." 24-year-old Frank Hardy yawned and reached for the nearly empty mug of black coffee that occupied the left corner of the crowded desktop. His eyes were dry and bloodshot, the result of too many long days and sleepless nights. "Why don't you get in bed? I'll be there in a minute."

She didn't leave, but rather, she stayed where she was, watching him. She knew it was pointless to argue, but still, she wished there was something she could do to persuade him that he was overworking himself.

Frank rubbed his eyes and stared indistinctly at his desk.

"Frank." Lilly approached him and put her hands on his shoulders "Why don't you call it a night? You've been working hard on this case for the whole week now. Depriving yourself of sleep isn't going to solve anything."

"I know. I know." Frank dropped the metal fountain pen on the desk and relaxed while his wife rubbed his tense shoulders. "I just can't help but think I'm missing something."

"You are, sleep." The comment came out a little more harshly then she had intended. She bit her bottom lip, hoping he hadn't sensed the annoyance in her voice.

He did. "Something wrong?" He looked up at her, his brown eyes full of concern.

"No, nothing. Just a bit tired, I suppose." She smiled at him and leaned over to plant a tender kiss on his cheek, then walked towards the hallway. She paused briefly at the door. "Frank?"

"Hmm?" He looked over at her.

"Never mind." She looked at the floor, "Goodnight."

Frank watched her leave, wishing he could know what she had wanted to say. He loved his wife dearly and seeing her like this made him miserable, more miserable than all the paperwork he still had to complete by Monday.

He picked up a nearby stack of cream-colored folders, dropping them onto the desk in front of him. He selected a folder and flipped open to the first page. A young woman smiled up at him from the black and white photograph on the first page. Darcy Andrews.

Andrews was the prime suspect in a murder investigation Frank and his brother, Joe, had been working on recently. She was accused of killing her brother and setting fire to his house. Everybody knew she was guilty. The only problem was Andrews continued to plead her innocence and the police had no evidence to convict her.

Frank flipped through the next few pages finding nothing that surprised him. Andrews had no criminal record and as far as evidence showed, this was still the case.

Frank sighed and quickly shut the folder resting his elbows on top of it. This was getting him nowhere! He squeezed his eyes shut and rubbed his temples trying to ease the pain of the very beginning of a tension headache.

"Why couldn't I have let Joe take the overtime? At least then I could get some sleep." He opened his eyes and gazed at the portrait that lay on his desktop. The photograph was of his younger brother Joe and Joe's longtime girlfriend, Vanessa Bender. The smiles on their faces reminding Frank why he, not Joe, had taken the extra paperwork.

Joe had made a date to take Vanessa out for dinner that night at a popular Italian restaurant. Frank sighed and stared at the picture. After nearly six years of consistent dating, Joe had finally gotten enough guts to ask Vanessa to marry him. Joe had told him that 'tonight was the night'. Frank only hoped that this was true.

Frank pushed the remaining folders off to the side and stood, opting to finish the rest of the work the next morning. Yawning he reached for the desk lamp to turn it off. Just then, the phone rang.

_Who would be calling me at this hour? _Frank thought as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**  
**Friday, June 12**  
**6:43 PM**

"If I make thirty more sales in the next week, Mr. Augsburg said he might just give me that promotion."

"Gee, that's great, 'Ness." Joe Hardy speared several leaves of crisp Romaine lettuce onto his fork.

Pretty Vanessa Bender smiled with pleasure as she sipped leisurely from her glass, gazing dreamily at her boyfriend while he ate.

"So, does that mean he'll move you to cashiering or are you still going to be working the floor?" Joe asked taking a quick sip from his water glass.

"I think he's going to place me in the Woman's Clothing department." Vanessa replied, stabbing the last green lettuce leaves from off her salad plate.

Joe nodded, and smiled playfully, "Looks like you won't be selling me any more shoes then?"

She grinned. "Not likely. But I might be able to pressure you into purchasing a dress."

Joe laughed then added more seriously, "Frank wouldn't mind doing business with you, though. Augsburg's Department Store happens to be a place Lilly likes to shop and her birthday is coming up…"

"Fair enough." Vanessa smiled and took another sip of the tangy cranberry juice that occupied her glass. "Oh," She placed the glass back on the table, "Callie called yesterday."

"Hmm…"

"She was wondering what's new and how things are doing back home…" Vanessa let her voice trail off as she watched Joe's face.

Joe only nodded and silently finished off the last of his salad. Callie Shaw had been an old friend of the Hardy's in their amateur detective days. After high school Callie went off to college and then decided to travel the world as a stewardess. Callie's job decision was one of the factors that led to her and Frank's break up. Being a stewardess meant she'd be gone most of the time and Frank didn't like that. Neither did he like the obvious attraction she possessed for a young pilot she had met in school.

"She wondered how Frank was doing."

Joe nodded.

"I told her he was very happy." She paused, "I thought it'd be best not to tell her he got married last year."

Joe only nodded again.

Vanessa frowned. "Well, how's work going for you?"

Joe shrugged. "Okay, I guess. Busy though."

"Tough case?"

"Very."

Vanessa nodded.

Just then, their waiter returned, balancing two steaming plates of food on a tray. "Two Spaghetti Provolone with meat sauce and an order of breadsticks."

"Thanks." Joe nodded to the waiter as he placed the food in front of him.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" The man asked, picking up their empty salad plates.

"No, thank you." Joe responded, dismissing the man. "Looks great, doesn't it?" He asked, glancing up at Vanessa.

"Sure does." She took a garlicky breadstick from out of the basket and broke it in half.

Joe grinned and then picked up his fork, ready to dig into his meal. When they had finished, the waiter returned to take their empty plates and handed Joe the bill.

"Thank you." Joe said as the waiter walked off. He set his credit card atop the paper receipt then glanced across the table at his date.

Vanessa was rummaging through her purse. _No doubt in search of a mirror._ Joe thought. He reached into his pocket his hand enclosing around the small velvet covered ring box. _No, backing out now, Hardy. It's now or never. _"Vanessa?"

"Hmm?" She looked up at him, her right hand still in her purse.

"Can I ask you something?"

"What's on your mind?"

Joe took a deep breath and glanced at the table. "Well, I've been thinking about it a lot lately and, well…"

She looked at him and cocked her head sideways. Her eyes searched his face for any sign of what he was trying to say.

"Vanessa? I --- well I…" He put his hand to his neck to adjust his tie as sweat began cascading down his face. _Come on Hardy. You've got her curiosity up, there's no backing out now…_

"Joe. If you mean to tell me you want to take a break from dating or something, tell me. I can handle it." She looked at him seriously.

"No it's not that…"

"Then what is it?"

"Vanessa?" Joe took a deep breath and looked up at her as he began slipping the ring box out of his pocket. "I was wondering if… well…"

"Well? What?"

"Vanessa? Will you ---"

His words caught in his throat as Vanessa suddenly fell out of her seat and sunk lifelessly to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**  
**Friday, June 12**  
**10:22 PM**

Frank found Joe sitting alone in the waiting room right outside of the _Intensive Care Unit_. As he drew nearer, he saw tears sliding down Joe's face, dotting his white dress shirt and black coat. Joe seldom cried. Frank knew it must be serious.

"Joe?"

Joe looked up as Frank approached.

Frank sat down beside his brother. "How's she doing?"

Joe shrugged. "They don't know yet. Her mother's in there now."

Frank nodded. Just then, Andrea Bender walked out of the double doors at the end of the hall. Frank and Joe both stood as she stepped towards them.

"Vanessa. Is she ?" Joe watched Andrea closely for any clue on Vanessa's condition.

"Resting. The doctors are going to bring her into surgery in a few minutes." Andrea brushed several tear-dampened strands of hair from out of her moist red-rimmed eyes. "She's lucky. The doctors said the bullet just missed any vital organs."

"Can I see her?" Joe asked anxiously.

Andrea shook her head. "Dr. Mackenzie doesn't want any visitors until after the surgery." She sniffled. "I think I'm going to head down to the cafeteria for a coffee and then I'll wait for her." She walked off, leaving the two Hardy brothers alone in the waiting room.

Frank watched her go before turning to Joe. "Do you want me to take you home?"

Joe didn't say anything, but merely stared at the doors leading to the ICU.

"Come on." Frank sighed and took his brother's arm. To Frank's amazement, Joe didn't resist, but followed him willingly out of the waiting room and into a waiting elevator.

"Don't worry, Joe. You heard what Mrs. Bender said. Vanessa is going to be fine. She'll probably be out of the hospital by tomorrow morning, you'll see."

Joe said nothing, but only stared at the shiny-mirrored walls of the elevator as the last few people walked in and Frank pressed the button for the lobby.

Frank shifted uncomfortably on his feet. He looked around at the people in the elevator, his eyes finally settling on his brother. _Poor Joe, I wish there was something I could do to help._

Moments later the elevator reached the ground floor. Frank and Joe waited patiently for the other occupants of the elevator to leave before exiting.

Joe shoved his hands into his pocket as he followed Frank to the front doors of the hospital. Frank opened the door for him and he exited, followed by a young man pushing a young dark-haired girl in a wheelchair.

The young girl smiled and her eyes settled on Joe as the man wheeled her past. She continued to watch him as the man muttered a soft thank you to Frank then walked away.

Frank watched them leave. There was something oddly familiar about that girl in the wheelchair, but what, Frank didn't know.

"Frank?" Frank turned at the sound of his name. Joe stood there looking confused and exhausted. "What is it?" Joe asked.

Frank sighed. "Nothing. Let's get home. You look like you could use some rest."

"Yeah." Joe nodded meekly and followed Frank out into the parking lot.

* * *

"It's so good to see that you are making so much progress, Jessica." Jonathan Lowell said softly as he wheeled his sister's wheelchair over to the side of their dark blue Ford Sierra.

Jessica smiled at him.

He smiled back, opened the passenger side door and gently picked up the skinny girl placing her inside. He then reached over his sister to lock her seatbelt into place. "Comfortable?" He paused, and looked at her. Jonathan knew his mute sister wouldn't give him anything but a smile, but he knew she was listening. "Good." He tenderly kissed her scarred forehead and closed the door, folding up the wheelchair and shoving it into the backseat.

He rounded the car and entered the driver's side, opening the door and sliding into the seat. He then started the engine and pulled out of the lot, heading for the freeway. "Why don't we stop at the bookstore tomorrow morning and I'll buy you a new book to celebrate? I noticed you've already finished all the novels I got you for your birthday." Jonathan stole a glance at his sister then focused again on the road. "You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Jessica smiled again.

"Of course you would." He took a left and boarded the onramp. "We could read it together if you'd like." He watched the road in front of him.

Jessica didn't answer, but Jonathan knew she was smiling.

"How 'bout some music, Jess?" Without looking in her direction, Jonathan turned on the radio and tuned in to their favorite station. He leaned back in his seat as smooth jazz music wafted out the small car's speakers. "There. Jazz, our favorite."

Jessica didn't respond, she only continued to thoughtfully stare out the front windshield her eyes watching each car that passed.

Jonathan smiled at her and then concentrated on his driving. He was now going a little over sixty miles-per-hour, as the speed limit was sixty-five. Jonathan glanced out his side window as a Cadillac sped past. _That guy needs a ticket. _Jonathan thought to himself as he watched the car speed out of sight.

He glanced back at Jessica, who was now staring out the passenger window down at the light speckled city of Bayport. She was doing so well. All her injuries from the house fire years back were starting to disappear. He only wished she'd say something. The doctor said she was able, she just wouldn't. Something physiological held her back. Jonathan sighed and turned his face back to the road. It was up to Jessica now, whether or not she made a full recovery.

Suddenly, another sports car speed up along the right and took a sharp turn and cut in front of them. The back end of the car hit the front end of the sierra causing Jonathan to loose control.

Jonathan fought desperately with the wheel as the little blue sierra did a 180 and faced the on coming traffic. He froze as he watched the large yellow headlights of a truck heading straight for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five  
****Friday, June 12  
****10:41 PM**

"I've been thinking about the Andrew's case." Frank said as he pulled onto the freeway and began to accelerate, matching the speed of the other cars. He was trying to get Joe's mind off Vanessa. "Maybe we can get Andrews to confess? I was thinking of a couple of methods…"

Frank stole a glance at his brother, to see if he was listening.

Joe said nothing. His eyes were glued to the window.

Frank cleared his throat, "Um… well, anyways…" He tried hard to think of another topic, "Lilly's birthday is next week and of course you're invited." He paused, "It's not going to be a big party; just a couple of friends and a cake. Biff and Tony said they would drive down from New York…"

Again, no answer.

"Joe…" Frank sighed, "It's going to be alright. Okay? Vanessa's going to be fine."

"Sure." Joe sniffed, "That's what they always tell me."

At first, Frank wasn't sure he had spoken, "What?"

Joe turned to him, his eyes brimming with tears. Frank seldom saw his brother cry, and this worried him, "Why is it that my girlfriends always get killed?"

"Joe, Vanessa's not dead."

"Not yet."

"Joe!" Frank was surprised at his brother. Joe had never gone into self-pity mode before and it was really beginning to bug him, "Vanessa's fine. She's _alive_."

"But for how long, Frank? How long?"

He didn't know what to say.

"She was lucky this time, Frank. What if next time they succeed?"

Frank knew his brother had a point. But it was the same for all law officers. Everyday your life was at stake, and if you pushed enough buttons, your loved ones were also in trouble. "Okay, so it's not easy." He took an unsteady breath and looked at his brother, "But Joe, it isn't always you. Callie was kidnapped before and when Mom or Aunt Gertrude were kidnapped or injured, that hurt me too."

"Yeah, but you've never lost someone."

"I lost Callie."

Joe shook his head, "She left, Frank. Iola… well, Iola…" He sighed, not finishing his sentence, but Frank already knew what he was trying to say.

"I know, Joe. I know."

They continued on, both silent. Frank didn't know what to say to his brother. He couldn't say he understood, because frankly, he couldn't understand the depth of the hurt Joe felt when Iola had died six years ago in a car bombing. Sure, Callie had left him for another guy, but Iola?

Frank looked to Joe. He wished there was something he could say to help his brother feel better. The engagement was supposed to make things better for Joe, but that had backfired as well. Joe wasn't engaged and his girlfriend was in the hospital.

They spent the next few minutes in silence.

"Hey, Joe?" Frank spoke gently. "You know I'm always here for you if you need me."

Joe nodded. Suddenly, he sat upright. "Hey, what is--- Frank, look!"

Frank's eyes returned to the road just as he saw the crash. A small Ford Sierra had lost control and smashed into an oncoming taxicab.

"Pull over!" Joe commanded, his hero instincts instantly taking over, but Frank was already one step ahead of him. Both cars had stopped and the taxicab driver emerged.

Joe hopped out of the car as soon as Frank parked it on the wide shoulder. He rushed up to the little blue Sierra and peered in the window. The young man in the driver's seat was slumped over the steering wheel. Blood trickled out of a small wound where his head had hit the steering wheel and both his eyes were closed. The girl in the passenger seat was still held erect by her seatbelt. Her head hung lifelessly with her chin touching her chest, her face shielded by her long dark hair.

Joe knocked on the window and tried the door handle. Finding the door unlocked, he swung it open and crouched by the young man, placing two fingers on the man's neck feeling a faint pulse.

"Frank!" Joe called to his brother from the driver's side.

Frank, who had been talking with the angry taxicab driver, hastily walked over to his brother's side, "What is it? Is he okay?"

"He's alive, just unconscious. Stay with him. I'm going to check the girl." Joe rounded the vehicle and opened the passenger door. He crouched by the girl and pressed two fingers gently to the side of her neck. He could feel a vivid pulse.

She groaned softly and began to slowly lift her head.

"Don't move." Joe told her. He could already hear sirens in the distance. Good, someone had called an ambulance.

She unsteadily lifted a hand and brought it to her face, brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"It's going to be okay. " Joe said gently. He watched as the first ambulance approached and parked by the small car.

Two medics hastily hopped out and scrambled over to Frank's side.

Frank relayed the man's condition and soon both medics had freed him from the car and placed the unconscious driver on a stretcher.

The second ambulance arrived, followed by a fire truck and two police cars.

Joe didn't leave the injured girl's side until the medics reached her. "She conscious." He told them as they slowly released her seatbelt. One medic asked him for more room and Joe stepped back and walked over to where his brother stood talking with one of the officers.

"So, here's the other half of the Hardy clan." The officer said as Joe approached. "I thought you boys were off for the day?"

Joe recognized the officer immediately as one of his father's old trainees, Josh Gregory. "We were, but I guess it's just in our blood to act in an emergency." He turned as he saw the angry taxicab driver yell at the medics who were trying to offer him assistance.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone! Just get me out of here! I've got a job to do!"

Joe rolled his eyes.

Frank was glad to see that Joe's mind was finally off Vanessa.

"Well, I guess I'd better get a witness account from both of you." Gregory pulled out a notepad and pencil. "Since we know both of you and where you live, I won't bother asking you for contact information." He wrote down a few things then looked to the brothers. "So… where would you like to start?"

* * *

**Saturday, June 13  
****11:33 AM**

Joe strolled down the long hospital corridor. He had just finished visiting Vanessa. She was doing better and would be out of the hospital in a few days. The news had relieved the younger Hardy, and he felt a hundred percent better. Well, almost.

As he walked down the hall, Joe caught sight of a familiar face. The young girl was sitting at the far side of the hospital room reading a worn edition of _National Geographic Magazine_. He cringed at the sight of the wheelchair she sat in, hoping it wasn't due to the auto accident the night before.

Joe rapped politely on the door. "May I come in?"

She looked up, her eyes brightening when she spotted him. She wasted no time in nodding vigorously in reply to his question.

Feeling a bit uneasy by her silence Joe entered the room cautiously. He glanced at the bed where the young driver lay asleep.

By this time the girl had placed the old magazine on a nearby table and was watching him. She smiled at him when he looked at her.

Joe felt his face grow warm. "Um… how is he doing?"

She looked to the bed and then back to Joe and nodded, smiling again.

Joe decided to take that as a 'he's doing well,' though he hoped that wasn't wishful thinking on his behalf. "Um…" He struggled for something to say. "I don't know if you remember me or not, but my brother and I, we--- " He looked to her and she nodded again. "Yeah, okay. Well, I'm glad to see you're both on the mend. I guess I'll see you around." He turned to go and almost ran into a large man at the doorway.

"Excuse me." Said the man gruffly as Joe walked past. Joe paused just outside the doorway to see the man glance at the bed and then look to the girl in the wheelchair.

"He dead yet?" The man asked the girl. Joe found this a pretty strange thing to be asking. He continued to watch the scene as the girl's expression turned to a frown and she glared at the man.

"I didn't think so." The man replied.

The girl in the wheelchair sighed and she looked past the man, spotting Joe in the doorway. She gave him a questioning look.

"What?" The guy turned around as he followed the girl's gaze. "What do you want?" His eyebrows lowered when he spotted Joe. "I thought you were leaving?"

Joe nodded unsteadily, "Um... Yes, sir." He quickly turned and walked off, his mind wandering over the strange scene he had just witnessed. The wheelchair girl didn't like that man, that was for certain, but who was he and why did he want to know if the young driver was dead? Did he have something to gain by the man's death? Or was it, if the man was dead, there would be nothing to gain?

"Excuse me." Joe stopped a nurse in the hallway.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering if you could help me find my---er---brother. He was in an auto accident last night with my sister."

"Oh, you mean Mr. Lowell? Room 223. Right over there." She pointed to the room Joe had just vacated. Good, now he had a name for the victim. He'd go to the library and do some research. Perhaps he could find some info on this guy. If not... well... he was sure a search on his work computer would harbor some results.

Joe nodded. "Thank you." He waited for her to walk off, before continuing down the hallway. As soon as he reached his car he'd call Frank and then drive home. He found himself needing to know more about this Mr. Lowell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**  
**Saturday, June 13**  
**12:34 PM**

Joe Hardy booted up his home computer and waited anxiously as it started up. He wanted to search the last name Lowell. The name seemed familiar to him, but not in a recent sort of way. He was sure he had read it someplace in the past.

His best guess was in a newspaper and when he finally got the desktop computer into action and onto the Internet, he instantly went to the _Bayport Times_ webpage and did a search on the name Lowell. Several articles came up and he scanned the article titles anxiously. He was at the last three articles and about to give up, when the third title caught his eye: _Daughter of Millionaire Found! _

_Well, this could be interesting…_ Joe opened the file and began to read. It was dated almost six years ago. He would have been seventeen at the time. Actually, thinking back on it, Joe remembered his father talking about the arson run that had hit many of the mansions in the Bayport area. They had eventually caught the arsonist, but as Joe read remembered, several people had died. Sad. But what had this to do with the Mr. Lowell Joe and his brother had rescued from the car wreck? Joe couldn't help but think they were connected.

He turned his attention back to the article. He was sure he would find the answers there and as he started to read, his eyes widened. So that was it! Lowell! He had heard that name before! The mansion of James Lowell II was the last one the arsonist had torched. Both Mr. Lowell and his wife died along with their daughter. Only their son, Jonathan Lowell, who had been away at college, had survived.

The article went on to explain that the body of seventeen-year-old Jessica had never been found and then came the miracle. Jessica was found alive, days later, not far away from the fire site. She had terrible burn wounds and had been taken to the hospital where she was in a deep coma. The article ended with a quote from Jonathan.

_Interesting._ Joe thought. Missing and then found? He then turned his attention to the pictures. No doubt about it; that was the man in the hospital. _Then the girl in the wheel chair must be Jessica, but then why was that man asking if Jonathan was dead?_

Joe wasn't sure what to do with this information. He knew he should probably just forget about the Lowells. After all, it was none of his business, but something just kept tugging at his heart; telling him he should investigate.

"Okay. Fine." Joe thought aloud, "Tomorrow, I'll visit Vanessa again and if by then I'm still wanting to include myself in the Lowell's affairs, I'll drop in and visit Jonathan too." He leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes. _Let's just hope Frank won't mind. He's been working hard on the Andrews case. I wish I could help him. _Joe opened his eyes again and looked at the picture of Vanessa smiling at his from its place on his desk. It drew his mind back to yet another issue at hand. Vanessa.

He missed her. He couldn't wait until she got out of the hospital and felt well again. He still had to pop the question, but that made him nervous. He couldn't understand why he was so reluctant to ask the love of his life to marry him. It seemed so easy for Frank when he had proposed to Lilly.

_What is wrong with you, Hardy?_ He pounded a palm to his forehead. _You can't put it off indefinitely. You love Vanessa, so ask her to marry you._

But he couldn't. Something held him back and as much as he hated to admit it, he knew exactly what that something or rather _someone_ was. Iola.

* * *

Jonathan Lowell opened his eyes slowly. Where was he? His mind began to clear and it is then he remembered the car accident. The last thing he remembered was spinning and then that taxi hit then head on. Everything had become black after that. Now where was he and where was Jessica?

In a panic, Jonathan sat up quickly, instantly regretting this action when a sharp pain sliced tough his chest. That wasn't good. But he didn't have much time to care. He was too concerned about his sister. Did she get injured the crash too? Where was she? His gaze swept across the room and soon settled on Jessica, sleeping on a cot in the corner. He felt a flood of relief pass over him. "Jess?" She didn't stir, but he didn't care. Just as long as he knew where she was.

A nurse entered. When she saw him sitting up she cried out suddenly, "Oh! Mr. Lowell! You're awake! The doctor will be so pleased!" A grin spread across her plump face.

_Doctor? _Thought Jonathan. _I must be in the hospital. _He tried to smile at the nurse, but it is then he remembered all his pain. Oh! He hurt all over! He decided it was best to flop back against the pillows. Hopefully then, he'd be more comfortable.

"Mr. Lowell!" The nurse rushed to his side as he sunk back against the cushion. "Are you alright?"

"The…pain…" He said.

"Oh, yes. Your ribs must be bothering you. You fractured almost all of them you know." She began messing with the fluids that he noticed were draining into his arm via IV. Yes, he was definitely in the hospital. "That was a nasty car wreck you were in. Lucky for you somebody called an ambulance."

Yes, lucky for them. Jessica had been lucky too. This had been her second escape from death. He wanted to know about her condition. He hoped she wasn't worse off then she looked. "My sister---" He started, but the nurse silenced him.

"Don't you worry about her, pumpkin. She's alright. You were the one that had us all scared." She disconnected an empty fluids bag. "Ah! Here's the problem. The painkillers are out. You wait right here. I'll be right back with a new bag."

Jonathan nodded and watched as the plump nurse hurried from the room. Painkillers? Well, whatever the doctor prescribed. He was in serious pain… He tried not to think about it and turned his attention back to Jessica. He would concentrate on her and try to forget his discomfort. Hopefully it would work.

Jessica looked alright to him, as the nurse had said. Tired, asleep, but alright. He breathed a sigh of relief. He didn't want to risk losing her again. After all, with mama and papa gone, she was the only family he had left. He was glad to know she was doing okay, but he had the strong need to get better. Jessica couldn't take care of herself and she needed him. He was sure the nurses would do an adequate job, but Jessica needed constant care and companionship. Especially if she had another one of those nightmares.

He looked to her, almost expecting her to start thrashing around and then sit up screaming. He never knew what she dreamt about. He could only guess these nightmares were about the fire. She had escaped it, but how awful it must have been for her. If she had another one of those episodes, she needed someone to hold her. He doubted any of the nurses would know that. Maybe he should tell them.

"I'm back." The nurse returned with the new fluids bag and with her, a doctor.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Lowell. I'm glad to see that you are awake."

"Yes, sir."

"How are you feeling?" The doctor came to his side.

"Alright, I guess. Um…" He thought a while, "When do you think I will be getting out of here?" Jonathan looked to the doctor.

"Probably Thursday, but you'll still have to get plenty of rest and take it easy for a week or two after that. Give your ribs some more time to heal."

Jonathan nodded. Thursday. That was only about five days away. He was sure he'd feel fine by then. Then he could take Jessica home and everything could go back to normal.

"Well, then the nurse told me your ribs were hurting you. Is that still the case?" The doctor looked to him with concern.

"I think I'm okay now. Just as long as I don't move."

"Do you want more medicine for the pain?"

"If it'll take it away. Oh yes!"

"Alright." The doctor smiled, "By the way, I'm doctor Randal Kline." He held out his hand and Jonathan shook it. "I'll be the doctor in charge while you are here. If there's anything I or the nurses can do for you, you just let us know."

Jonathan nodded. "Yes, Thank you."

"Well, then. I'll let Miss Daniels get back to managing your IV." Dr. Kline turned to leave. "Be sure to offer him something for dinner too, Miss Daniels." He said to the nurse.

Miss. Daniels nodded.

Jonathan turned back to Jessica and it is then he remembered. "Wait! Actually, doctor. There is one thing I need."

"Yes?" Dr. Kline stopped at the door and looked back at his patient.

"My sister. She can't really take care of herself all the time. I mean, it's not just the wheelchair. She mute and paralyzed from the waist down." He hoped he was making sense. Jessica's condition was even a mystery for him when if first started, but he had now been coping with it for nearly six years. "You see, she was hurt in a house fire a couple years back and she is still recovering from it."

Dr. Kline nodded and Jonathan could see that he understood. "Alright then. What can we do to help? What would you like us to do?"

"Well…" Jonathan thought for a moment. He wanted to care for Jessica himself. He wouldn't trust anybody else. But then, he couldn't very well be much of a help to her. He looked to Jessica and then back to the doctor. She needed supervision. Especially if he would be in and out of sleep-land. He couldn't always keep an eye on her. "I guess, you could make sure someone comes in regularly to check up on us?" This arrangement would be good. It would be a good way to keep away unwanted visitors as well.

Dr. Kline nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you, sir."

The doctor left and Jonathan waited until Nurse Daniels followed (He had told her to forget dinner. He just wanted to sleep), before trying to get some more rest. He was exhausted, but for some reason he couldn't sleep. There was still something the matter. But what was it?

He turned and looked over at his table thinking maybe a drink of water would settle his nerves. Instead, it only made it things worse. His eyes settled on the white envelope pinned under his water glass. What was it? Who was it from? He reached for the envelope and slowly picked it up.

Inside was a letter addressed to him. He read the message slowly, his worry increasing when his eyes settled on the signature below. It was two letters. Two letters Jonathan knew too well. MQ. It appeared that sometime when he was sleeping, Mick Quincy had come to the hospital. Jonathan paled. _This can't be good._


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**  
**Sunday, June 14**  
**1:52 PM**

Sunday after church, Frank Hardy again found himself behind his desk at the department. His progression on the Andrews case was nonexistent. He knew things would be going a lot faster if his brother was present, but Joe had been taking a lot of time off work since Vanessa had gotten shot and admitted in the hospital.

As far as he knew now, Vanessa was fine and healing quickly. Lilly was at the hospital right now visiting. Frank figured Joe was probably there too. He had taken the next week off and he could only guess he had to spend time with Vanessa. As far as he knew, Joe still hadn't gotten the question out.

Frank shook his head in amused disbelief. He couldn't understand how it could be so hard for Joe to 'pop the question'. After all, he and Vanessa had been going together for almost six years. He and Lily had only been together three before he had proposed. In Frank's eyes, the proposal was well overdue.

A knock came on his office door and he turned to see his father. Fenton Hardy's hair had become increasingly grayer in the last six years, but he still had the kind smile Frank had always known. "May I come in?"

"Hey, Dad." Frank smiled at his father as the eldest Hardy entered and took a seat in an empty chair.

"Working overtime again?"

Frank nodded. "I just can't seem to get ahead in this case. Everyone knows she's guilty, we just lack the evidence." He began shuffling the papers on his desk.

Fenton nodded.

"So, what are you doing here? I thought you and Mom were scheduled to leave on a second honeymoon tonight?"

Fenton smiled. "We are, I just thought I'd stop in and see how things are doing? I caught Joe and Lilly at the hospital. Lilly told me you were working."

Frank nodded. He was glad his father had come. Even though he was basically a man himself, he was still learning. Even in the detective business he still had a lot to learn about good detecting. You couldn't learn everything in school. "So… how's Mom?"

"She's good. Stressing out about the trip though. I'm glad she's got Gertrude to help her pack."

Frank nodded again. Good old aunt Gertrude. Always there to help.

"So… what's got you so baffled on this case? Anything I can help with?"

"Well, this is supposed to be confidential…" Frank teased.

Fenton returned the smile. "Alright…"

"Okay." Frank flipped open the folder. "This is Darcy Andrews. She was accused of killing her brother and setting fire to his house, but the police have no evidence to convict her and she keeps pleading her innocence."

Fenton nodded. "Reminds me of a case we handled once."

"What happened?" Frank wanted to know.

"The criminal got off free."

Frank frowned; this was not what he was going for.

"Nobody wins them all, Frank."

"Yeah, I know…"

"Maybe you're working yourself too hard. Maybe you should take some time off?"

Frank knew his father was right, he was always right, but he just hated giving up and he told him so.

"Taking a break isn't giving up. How much time have you got?"

"Two weeks."

"Well then, take three days off and do something fun. Take Lilly to the beach or bowling or something. You may find that stepping back and giving a case a break will bring more ideas to you than sitting in front of a desk all the time, mulling over the same paperwork over and over."

Frank nodded. "Okay."

"Good." Fenton looked at his watch. "Well, I'd best be off. Your mother's and my plane leaves in three hours and I still need to make sure I packed everything."

Frank nodded. "Okay. Thanks for stopping by." He watched as his father stood and headed for the door.

"Good luck with that case."

"Thanks."

Fenton exited and Frank flipped the file closed. A vacation? Three days? Could he do it? Frank didn't know, but he decided to try. After all, he wasn't getting anywhere sitting in front of the same paperwork.

* * *

**Sunday, June 14**  
**2:15 PM**

"I'm fine, Joe. You can quit worrying." Vanessa smiled at him again as Joe took her hand and kissed it another time.

"I know, Ness. I've just been feeling terrible ever since the accident."

"Do you know if they caught the gunman yet?"

Joe froze. No. He hadn't. Actually, come to think about it, he had completely forgotten to check in with the police after they arrived at the restaurant. He had been so worried about Vanessa that he had instantly gone with her to the hospital in the ambulance. If it hadn't been for Frank, his car would have even still been parked in the restaurant's parking lot.

"Joe?"

As his thoughts came back into the present, Joe saw that Vanessa was looking at him.

"What's going on? You look worried."

He was worried. He had lost precious time finding the man who had shot Vanessa. He decided he'd go to the police station right after he left here. "I'm fine."

"Look who's here!" Lilly's bright voice suddenly said.

Joe turned to the doorway just in time to see Lilly envelope her husband in a tight hug. "Frank?" he thought his brother was at the office.

"Frank, it's so good to see you." Said Vanessa.

After Lilly had released him, Frank walked over to the bedside and handed her a small bouquet of daisies. "Glad to see that you're doing better."

Vanessa smiled and took the bouquet, "Yes. A little sore, but much better. Thank you for the flowers."

"Frank." Joe said again. "What are you doing here? I thought you were at the office?"

Frank's smile vanished as he looked at his younger brother. "I'm taking a small vacation."

"What?"

"Three days. Dad stepped in at the office today and suggested I take a break from the case for a little while. He says I've been working too hard and I have to agree."

Joe frowned. He knew that statement was a hint directed at him. A shame-on-you for his un-dedication to the case ever since Vanessa had gotten shot. But he had had a lot on his mind. First of all, Vanessa and now the Lowell family. The Lowell family. He had completely forgot! He was going to visit them today as well.

"I'm glad to hear it." Lilly smiled at her husband as Vanessa handed her the daisies and asked her if she'd put them in a vase.

Frank smiled back.

Andrea Bender entered then. "Looks like a party in here." She said, tugging a suitcase in behind her. She looked to Vanessa. "I brought you some more clothes, but you may not need them. The doctor says he'll expect you'll be out of here by Tuesday."

Vanessa smiled. "Thanks Mom."

Joe cleared his throat. "Well, anyways. I think I'll be going now." He stepped reached over to kiss Vanessa's forehead and patted her hand affectionately. "If I don't stop in again today. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Vanessa smiled at him. He loved that smile. It was one of the first things that had first attracted him to the girl.

He smiled at everyone else as he stepped around the hospital bed and out into the hall. He was about to turn towards the other end of the recovery wing, when Frank stopped him.

"Joe, wait."

Joe turned.

Frank looked rueful. "I just wanted to say sorry for what I said in there. It wasn't very nice."

Joe shrugged. "Hey, I get it. I deserved it anyhow. You're right. I haven't been too much of a help on the Andrews case lately. You deserve a vacation. It's okay. I get it."

"No, it's not okay. There's no excuse for me acting like a jerk in there."

Joe almost said 'you're right, jerk' but then figured it wasn't the time to try and be funny. "It's fine. I forgive you okay?"

"Okay." Frank didn't look like he felt any better, but Joe didn't really want to stick around and have a long discussion about it. He had plans. Besides, he and Frank were brothers. He sort of expected these sorts of things to come up.

"Alright, then I'll see you later. Have a good vacation." Joe didn't wait for him to reply and took off down the hall. He didn't slow his pace until he neared the Lowell's room. The sight that met him wasn't at all what he expected. The room was empty.

"Excuse me." He flagged down a nurse. "I'm sorry. I'm a friend of Mr. Lowell and I noticed that he's no longer in the hospital. What happened? Did they change his room? His condition hasn't worsened has it?"

The nurse looked at him. "I'm surprised he didn't tell you. This morning, Mr. Lowell checked himself and his sister out of the hospital."

"He what?"

"I know. Surprised the doctor and I too. The doc wanted to keep him until Thursday."

"Did he give any reasons for his sudden departure?" Joe asked.

The nurse shrugged. "As far as I know, he just wanted to go home."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**  
**Sunday, June 14**  
**5:41 PM**

Jonathan Lowell slowly lowered himself into the overstuffed chair. He ached all over. His cracked ribs were giving him trouble again and he was thankful that he'd finally have some time to relax.

After leaving the hospital that morning (against the doctor's wishes, but Jonathan felt alright), Jonathan had flagged down a taxi and had it take he and Jessica back to their house. He had then spent the majority of the morning trying to find out where the police had sent his wreaked car. Apparently their little Ford Sierra was being repaired at a nearby auto center. The mechanic told him they'd be delivering it to him on Thursday.

Great. Just great. He almost wished he had stayed in the hospital, but then, seeing Jessica, he was glad he didn't. She needed him. No nurse would be able to understand her silent language. She wouldn't have gotten the care she needed there. He was glad he brought her home and now she was upstairs resting comfortably.

_Jessica._ Jonathan sighed. This reminded him of another problem he had to face. Persuading his sister to speak again. He couldn't think of anything that would help. The doctor said she was able; she just needed to want to speak. It was all in her head. Something mental was holding her back. Jonathan wondered if this thing had anything to do with the fire. After all, that would have been a very traumatic experience for her. He just had to know about that fire and what had happened that day.

And then there was Mick Quincy. Jonathan began to wonder how he had known they were at the hospital. Someone would have had to have told him. But who? Jonathan didn't know. In fact, he wasn't sure that he wanted to. Blackmail was a funny business and with one more person in the loop, Jonathan would be out of even more money. Money Jonathan wasn't willing to part with.

He flipped the letter Mick had left over in his hand. _Almost wish you were dead._ It had said. And sadly for Jonathan, he almost had to agree.

* * *

**Sunday, June 14**  
**6:12 PM**

Joe spent the remainder of his afternoon, trying to locate the Lowell's current residence. They weren't in the phonebook and an Internet search wasn't very helpful. At about six, he gave up and headed back to the hospital, as he had promised Vanessa another visit.

She was eating dinner when he arrived and smiled at him from her place in the hospital bed. "You're back!"

"Feeling better?" He walked over to her side and gently kissed her cheek.

"Yes." She answered. " Chet was here earlier for a visit. You just missed him."

Joe nodded. Chet Morton had been a friend of the brothers for many years. He had recently gotten a job at a garage as an auto mechanic and the Hardy's hadn't seen him since. Joe was disappointed that he had missed him.

"Anyways…" Vanessa pushed the half-eaten hospital meal off to the side. "What did you do today? Anything fun?"

"No, just, you know, research stuff. " Joe wandered over to a chair and sat down. He had expected this question and had prepared a response early as to not seem suspicious. Vanessa had enough to worry about. He didn't want to worry her any more.

She nodded. "How goes the case, by the way? Frank mentioned it was on hold."

Joe shrugged. "I don't know. It's complicated."

"You mean you weren't working on it?"

"No." Joe replied quietly, inwardly scolding himself for letting it slip.

"Oh…" The word hung awkwardly in the air. Joe could only imagine what she was thinking. If he wasn't working on the Andrews case, what was he working on?

The Lowells. Joe sighed as he remembered his unfinished business. He still needed to find them. He wanted to talk to Jonathan and offer to help. Joe felt there was something suspicious about that man that had visited the other day. The girl in the wheel chair hadn't liked him. Joe had to say, he didn't like him either. The Lowells were in trouble and Joe wanted to help.

"Joe?" Vanessa looked at him curiously, "I was wondering. What were you going to ask me?"

"Ask you?"

"Yeah. The night we went to dinner. Friday night. The night---" _I was shot. _She didn't need to finish her sentence for Joe to get the answer.

"It's not important." He said quickly. The last thing he wanted to do was propose in a hospital. It wouldn't be very romantic and he wanted the event to be memorable for Vanessa; in a good way.

"Well, okay."

"Just concentrate on getting better, alright?"

"Sure." She was disappointed, but Joe knew it wasn't the right time to tell her. He'd wait until she was well and out of the hospital. Then he'd take her someplace special and pop the question. Yes, he'd take her someplace nice. Someplace she wouldn't get hurt.

* * *

**Sunday, June 14**  
**6:30 PM**

When phone rang, later that afternoon, Jonathan was hesitant to answer it. He let the answering machine pick up and waited for the caller to leave a message. If it was Mick, Jonathan knew he'd hang up.

The machine beeped and then a message. Jonathan let out a sigh of relief.

"… Hey, John, it's Beverly. I just noticed you two were home and wondered if there was anyway I could help. I'll be over in a few with a loaf of banana bread if that's okay---"

Jonathan snatched up the receiver. "Hey, Bev."

"John. Hi. I thought you were home. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No. It's fine. I was just slow getting to the phone." Jonathan placed his feet up on the coffee table.

"Well, then I guess you already know about the bread. You game? I could bring it over right now?"

He shrugged, and then instantly regretted it when pain sliced through his side. "Sure." He rubbed at his sore ribs with his left hand.

"Alright, then. See you in a few."

Jonathan hung up the phone. Beverly Heyes was bringing over banana bread. He smiled at the thought. She had been their next-door neighbor for nearly six years now and was always baking things and bringing them over. Jonathan knew the force behind her kindness was her pity for their loss of their parents. She had always acted like a second mother to them. She even at one time offered to watch Jessica so Jonathan could finish up school, but Jonathan wouldn't do that. Only he knew how to properly care for his sister. He probably wouldn't be going back to school until she had her voice back.

When the doorbell rang, Jonathan hurried over to the door. Beverly stood on the doorstep, as promised, with a good-sized loaf of bread. He stepped aside and invited her into the house.

The middle-aged woman instantly complied, talking instantly. "So… how are you feeling? Ruth said Jessica and you were in a car accident Friday."

Jonathan closed the door and followed the woman into the living room and then to the kitchen. "We're alright. We just got back from the hospital this morning."

"I noticed." She set the bread in their empty breadbox before turning back to him. "How's Jessica?"

"Fine. She's napping right now."

Beverly lowered her voice a bit. "Alright. Then I guess we'd better be quiet then, huh?" She gave him a goofy grin.

Jonathan smiled at her antics.

Beverly turned towards the fridge. "So… what are you kiddies doing for dinner?"

Jonathan shrugged. "I was thinking of heating up some canned soup---"

She gave him a bantered look and batted him aside, opening the refrigerator. "My, my, John. It's nearly empty!"

"I was going to go shopping tomorrow." He said, but she ignored him.

"Why don't I bring you and Jess over some food for this evening? I'm making spaghetti, but you know Ralph never eats too much of it. We'll have plenty left over."

Jonathan was about to refuse, but seeing the look on her face, knew it was pointless. He and Jessica would be getting the free dinner regardless of what he said. "Thanks."

Beverly smiled. "Of course. I'll go right home and make it. I'll bring it over just as soon as it's done."

He followed her over to the front door and let her out.

"See you in a few!" She called out to him as she headed for the sidewalk, a slight bounce in her step.

Jonathan nodded and closed the door, but something parked on the street caused him to open it again and look outside.

A dark SUV was parked on the other side of the street. Its lights were off, but Jonathan was sure he could see someone sitting inside. It hadn't been there when Beverly had arrived, He was sure. Strange…

He hastily closed the door and bolted it. In a few seconds he was over by the window, peering out between the curtains at the mysterious vehicle. Yes, someone was definitely in the car. But who? And what were they up to?

As if in answer to his question, the backdoor of the SUV opened suddenly and someone stepped out. A hat hid the suspect's face, so Jonathan couldn't make a positive identification. A pang of unease began to creep up his spine.

The man in the hat turned and crossed the street. Jonathan watched him closely, trying to see the man's face. But, when he had reached the Lowells' driveway and started up it, Jonathan instantly backed away from the window.

They were coming to his door! What should he do? He looked over at the phone. Should he call the police? He walked over to the table and unsteadily reached for the receiver. He could always call one of the neighbors for help. Maybe they could identify the mysterious stranger.

He froze when he heard someone step onto the front porch. It was too late. He was on his own.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**  
**Sunday, June 14**  
**6:32 PM**

Frank Hardy pulled into the mall parking lot and got out of the car. Lilly soon joined him behind it. He and his wife were planning on doing a little shopping and then have a nice dinner together at their favorite pizza joint: _Mr. Pizza_. Frank needed something to do with his time now that he was taking three days vacation.

But as much as Frank was trying to, he couldn't forget about work. The Andrews case was too puzzling to escape, even for three days. Not to mention, now he felt he had another puzzle on his plate. His brother, Joe, seemed to be more and more distant since Vanessa had been sent to the hospital. He only hoped he could find out what was bothering him. He knew it reached further than Vanessa's injury, especially now that they knew she was going to make a full recovery.

"Frank?" Lily's voice brought him back into the present.

"Yes, dear?"

"Are you alright?"

Frank smiled at her. "Fine… Fine. Let's go." He took her hand and they headed to the Bayport mall, not at all expecting what was about to happen.

* * *

**Sunday, June 14**  
**6:39 PM**

As Joe approached the high-end housing neighborhood in Bayport, he still couldn't believe his luck of finding out where the Lowells lived. He had been at a restaurant eating an early dinner when he had overheard two men talking in an adjacent booth. One of the men had mentioned a Jonathan Lowell and Joe had been sure it was the same one he needed to find. The man went on to give his friend directions to the Lowells house ending the conversation with, "Well, I'm not sure if they'll want to sell, but it's a nice slice of property."

The two men then parted ways and Joe watched as the first got into his car and drove off. The second waited a few moments to look at a map, before entering his black SUV and pulling out of the parking lot.

Joe had finished his dinner quietly, paid his bill, and then went on his way as well. He wasn't the least bit surprised to find a black SUV parked across the street when he arrived. He parked in front of the Lowells' house and walked up onto the front stoop. He knocked and waited for a moment. When no one answered, he knocked again.

Not home? He looked at the empty driveway, but that meant nothing. They had a garage after all.

He tried the doorbell and could have sworn he saw movement inside. "Hello?" He knocked again and tried to look into a window, but all the drapes were closed. He shrugged.

"May I help you?"

Joe whirled around when he was addressed. A man stood there and Joe recognized him instantly as the guy from the restaurant.

"Um… I'm just…" He paused. "I'm looking for Mr. Lowell. Do you know where I can find him?"

The man stepped up onto the large concrete stoop beside the younger Hardy. "Seems that we are both here for the same purpose then. He still won't open the door?"

"No." Joe shook his head. "Um… by the way. My name's Joe. Joe Hardy." He and the man shook hands.

"Mark Porter. I'm a real-estate agent. And you?"

"Family friend." Joe lied.

Mr. Porter smiled. "Well, I guess it appears they aren't home?"

Joe shook his head. "No, I guess not." He took one last look at the door before returning to his car. Mr. Porter followed closely behind. "So," Joe continued, "What business has a real estate agent like you got with John?" He decided to shorten the name as to seem like a good friend of the family. He had to keep the lie going if it was going to stick.

"I'm hoping to buy some property they own."

"Is it valuable?"

"Yes, very. "

Joe paused at the sidewalk. "John never mentioned any property. Where is it?"

Mr. Porter's smile faded. "It's in a different neighborhood. Actually, it's more of an estate really."

"An estate? If he has one of those, why are he and Jessica living here?"

Mr. Porter shrugged, "It could be the bad memories, I suppose."

"Bad memories?"

"Yes, Mr. ---"

"Hardy." Joe provided.

"Mr. Hardy." Mr. Porter looked to him with a furrowed brow. "I don't know how long it's been since you've last seen Mr. Lowell, but for being a family friend, I would think you would know all about it."

"Sir?" Joe hoped he would continue.

"That estate." Continued Mr. Porter, "Is without a house. That is where that dreadful house fire happened several years ago." He paused, "That house fire, Mr. Hardy, claimed both his parents' lives."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**  
**Sunday, June 14**  
**6:40 PM**

Jonathan Lowell watched from an upper bedroom window as the two men left his front door and wandered over to a parked car. Who were they? What did they want from him? Did they work with Mick? He watched as they conversed.

When the doorbell had rung earlier, he had been so sure that it had been Mick or one of his henchmen. But it hadn't been. At least he didn't think so. He didn't recognize the first guy, but the blonde guy he was sure he had seen before. Yes! He had! He was sure of it! But where?

He pondered this thought for a moment and then came up with the answer. The hospital, when he and Jessica were walking out. He had been there with another man, with dark hair. Jonathan looked out the window at the second man. No, it hadn't been he.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye and spotted Beverly coming across the street with dinner. He'd have to open the door for her. She already knew he was home. Why couldn't those men leave?

He watched as his neighbor paused to talk with the gentlemen. They exchanged a few words and then, to Jonathan's dismay, all headed for the door. The moment he had been dreading had finally arrived.

* * *

"I don't understand why he wouldn't open the door."

Joe only half listened to the woman as she led both he and Mr. Porter to the Lowell's front door.

"He's home, I'm sure of it. Why, I just saw him myself no more than half an hour ago!"

They reached the door and the woman knocked on the door with her free hand. Heavenly smells arouse from the pot she held in the other. Joe suspected that she was bringing dinner to her neighbors.

Seconds later, the door opened.

"H-Hello?"

Joe looked up at the person who stood there. He instantly recognized Jonathan Lowell.

"John! Good! You are here! These men told me they had knocked but no one had answered." The woman, whom had earlier introduced herself as Beverly Heyes, smiled at her neighbor.

"I must have not heard the doorbell. I was in the shower." Jonathan replied quickly.

Joe looked at Jonathan. A shower? Jonathan's hair wasn't even wet. Joe suspected the young man was lying.

"Oh, well, I guess we can't blame you then, can we?" The woman laughed uneasily. "May I come in?"

Jonathan forced a smile. "Yes, of course. Why don't all of you come in?" He stepped aside and Joe followed Mr. Porter and the woman into the house. Jonathan closed the door behind them and led the two men over to chairs in the living room as his neighbor headed for the kitchen with the pot.

"Is Jessica awake yet?" She asked, coming back though the doorway.

"No. Not yet." Jonathan stayed standing as Joe lowered himself into a chair.

"Would you like me to wake her? I wouldn't want her dinner to get cold."

"Oh, no. That's fine, Beverly. I'll get her in a minute."

The comment seemed to satisfy Beverly and she headed back towards the door. "Well then, I guess I'd best be heading back. I wouldn't want Ralph to worry."

Jonathan nodded. "Of course. Send my greetings." Joe watched as he led the woman back to the front door.

"How sweet you are, John." Beverly patted the side of the young man's face. "I'll tell Ralph you said 'hi'. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything."

"Yes, alright. Goodnight, Beverly."

"Goodnight, John."

When Jonathan closed the door behind her, Joe couldn't help notice it was rather quickly. He figured Jonathan either didn't like Beverly very much or that he was afraid of something outside.

"Well, gentlemen…" Jonathan clasped his hands together and walked back over to Joe and Mr. Porter. "What can I help you with today?"

Both Mr. Porter and Joe began at once, but then Joe silenced and nodded to the realtor.

"Mr. Lowell," Porter spoke quickly. "I'm afraid my call requires a fair amount of time. If you are in the middle of dinner, I could always call back later?"

"No, no that's fine. You may as well tell me what this is all about, seeing as you're already here." Jonathan sunk into a chair of his own. He looked at Joe for a moment and Joe returned the stare. Jonathan recognized him, he was sure, but from when, Joe was unsure. The last time he had seen Jonathan Lowell was in the hospital and Jonathan had been sleeping.

"Well, maybe I should begin by properly introducing myself? My name is Mark Porter. I am in real estate and I was wondering if maybe--- "

"The property's not for sale." Jonathan said as if reading the man's thoughts.

"B-But Mr. Lowell, you didn't even let me finish!"

"The property's not for sale, Mr. Porter. I'm sorry, but you'll just have to look for business elsewhere."

Mr. Porter look flustered. Joe was sure that such a frank refusal hadn't at all been what he had expected. Mr. Porter probably thought there would be room for negotiation, but the tone of Jonathan's voice proved otherwise.

"But Mr. Lowell, if I may ---"

"You may not, now if you have no further questions, I would like you to get out!" Jonathan's gaze moved to Joe. "And you can take your assistant with you!"

Joe was quick to defend himself. "I'm not with him!"

"Then who are you?"

"Joe Hardy."

When he didn't offer any more information about himself, Jonathan gave him a long hard stare. "Stay where you are. I'll get to you once I show Mr. Porter the door."

Joe nodded and sat back down as he watched Jonathan Lowell lead a pleading Mr. Porter to the door. Both men exited, and though the front door was only slightly open, Joe could still hear the men's argument out on the street.

"Please, Mr. Lowell. You don't realize what you're refusing!"

"I said 'no' and that's final!"

"But Mr. Lowell ---!"

Joe turned from the conversation when he spotted movement on the stairs. He looked up to see a beautiful dark-haired woman sitting halfway down on the stairway, wearing a long white nightgown. Her dark eyes were fixed on him and held a questioning element.

Jessica. Joe recognized her from the hospital. He attempted a friendly wave, but she looked away from him quickly.

"Dumb salesman!" Jonathan reentered the front door and closed it behind him firmly. "Doesn't he understand 'no' means no?" He paused when he noticed Joe looking over at him. "What?"

"Is she supposed to be down here?" Joe nodded towards Jessica who sat smiling at her brother.

"Jessica?" Jonathan's jaw dropped and he stared at her. "What are you doing out of bed? You know you're not supposed to try to walk! You could hurt yourself!" he instantly came out of his stupor, and walked up the stairs to the girl. He picked her up gently in his arms and rocked her, though Joe found this rather awkward. The girl had to be in her early twenties, at least!

"Um… Mr. Lowell?"

But Jonathan wasn't paying attention. "You're probably hungry, aren't you, Jess? I'm sorry, I was going to fetch you once our visitors left, but if you want to eat now I'll take you to the kitchen." He headed down the stairs and it wasn't until he reached the living room that he again took notice of Joe.

"Who are you?" He said, staring at the visitor.

"Joe Hardy." Joe said, rising from his seat.

"Oh, yes. Could you wait a minute while I get my sister something to eat?"

Joe nodded and returned to his chair. His 'waiting a minute' soon turned into five before Jonathan returned from the kitchen without the dark-haired, pixie-faced woman.

"Alright, Mr. Hardy…" Jonathan took a seat again. 'Why is it that you've come to see me? What is your business here?"

"Um…" Joe tapped his knee with his fingers. "Your sister. Is she crippled?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business."

"No, no. You're right. I'm sorry. I was just curious." Joe paused again to think of another question in which to get the conversation going.

"Well?" Jonathan looked at the younger Hardy.

"I guess I'm just here to ask you some questions…"

"Questions? What are you, some sort of detective?"

"Actually, yes. I am."

Jonathan's eyes widened. Joe figured he hadn't anticipated him to answer in the affirmative.

Joe cleared his throat and looked down at his hands. "Actually, Mr. Lowell. My brother and I were the people who found your car after the accident and---"

"You're investigating it?"

"Well sort of. It's not exactly official. I'm just curious..."

"About what?"

"About the events leading up to that night."

Jonathan looked at him strangely. "Why does it matter?"

"I can't help but feel that you and your sister are in some sort of trouble." Said Joe, truthfully.

"Pardon me?"

"Well, at the hospital the other day, a man came in to see you. Your sister seemed disturbed my his presence."

Jonathan's eyes narrowed. "What would you know about this?"

"I was there. I was visiting a friend of mine and just happened to stumble across that strange man in your room."

Jonathan didn't comment.

"Do you know anything about that?"

Again, silence.

"If there's something wrong? Maybe I can help."

Jonathan shook his head. "No. Mr. Hardy, there is nothing wrong. I appreciate your concern, but I can handle these things perfectly well on my own." He stood.

"But the man---?"

"My cousin. He was just visiting."

"Jessica doesn't like him."

"She's never liked him."

But he was lying. Joe knew it. The man in the hospital room wasn't just a relative. He was some sort of dangerous fiend. But why would Jonathan lie about something like that? Unless he was afraid. Maybe there was blackmail involved?

"Well, then… I guess there's nothing more I can do." Joe rose. He didn't want to leave, but he was sure Jonathan wouldn't give him any more information. "But if for any reason, you need some help, don't hesitate to call me or my brother." He handed Mr. Lowell a business card.

Jonathan only glanced at the card before nodding. "Yes, of course. Goodnight, Mr. Hardy."

"Goodnight, Mr. Lowell."

Jonathan led him to the door and shut it behind him. Joe headed for his car and got in, but as he started the motor he couldn't help but feel he was missing something. Jonathan Lowell was hiding something, but what was it?

* * *

**Sunday, June 14**  
**7:15 PM**

Frank and Lily did a little shopping before heading to the pizza parlor that evening for dinner. They sat at Frank's usual table soon a waiter arrived. The young man who placed water glasses in front of them reminded Frank of his old Friend Tony Prito who had once had the very same job.

"Alright. What can I get you folks today?"

"One small pepperoni and mushroom and two colas, please." Frank placed the order and then their waiter left promising to be back with the food 'in a bit'.

Frank picked up his water and looked across the table at his wife.

"You know, I think your father was right." She smiled at him. "You needed some time off."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, today you didn't say a thing about work. That's the first time since I married you."

"Really?" Frank wasn't sure if he should take her comment as an insult or a compliment, but seeing as it was coming from Lily, he decided to let it pass by without evaluation.

Lily nodded and smiled again. "Thanks for a great day."

Frank reached across the table and took her hand in his, squeezing it. He couldn't imagine anything ruining this moment he had with his wife. He had to admit, he had had a truly relaxing Sunday. Shopping had never been his favorite activity, but anything was enjoyable if he was with Lily. Even house chores, but he wasn't about to tell her that.

"So…" Said Lily, "What are the plans for tomorrow?"

Their pizza arrived and Frank nodded at the waiter before turning back to his wife. "I don't know. We could just play it by ear. We don't need to plan." He looked to the pizza. "Well, how about it? Dig in?"

Lily smiled back and reached for a slice. "Why, thank you." But no sooner had they both laid a piece of pizza on their plates that a loud siren sounded.

"Frank, what---?" Lily put her hands to her ears as she watched her husband leap to his feet.

"Fire!" Someone yelled from the mall hallway.

"Come on, Lily! Let's get out of here!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**  
**Sunday, June 14**  
**9:30 PM**

"So much for a few days off." Frank mumbled as he sat at his desk later that evening. It seemed that an arson bug was again cavorting about the streets of Bayport. His work was just never done and what was worse, he couldn't get a hold of Joe.

After he and Lily had escaped the mall, they waited around for the fire and police squads. The fire had been started in the backroom of _Mr. Pizza_ and had been contained to the small restaurant. Luckily, everyone had gotten out safe, but there was still no news of any suspects. Although, Frank had his suspicions…

Darcy Andrews. He couldn't think of anybody else. She had set fires before and she was still out on the loose. He knew he was being a bit unreasonable, but currently, he didn't care. Problem was, like the rest of the incidents, he didn't have any evidence to make it stick. It seemed Mrs. Andrews would be wandering around setting more until he finally caught up with her.

He flipped open the file again and looked it over. He compared what little evidence he had found at _Mr. Pizza_ with what was in there. The fire was set the same way as all the past instances. If only he could get an eyewitness. That was all Frank needed, an eyewitness to place Darcy at the scene of the crime.

* * *

**Monday, June 15**  
**11:56 AM**

The phone rang.

Joe picked his heavy head off the desktop and blinked his eyes. What was that sound? It came again. The phone. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Joe? It's Frank. Finally, I've caught you!"

Joe rubbed his eyes. "Caught me? What are you talking about?"

"I think I got a lead on the Andrews case, Joe."

"The Andrews case?" Joe glanced at the alarm clock. Sheesh! He must have really slept in. It was almost noon already?

"Didn't you watch the news? There was a fire at the Bayport Mall yesterday."

"No. Sorry, I just woke up."

"Just woke up? Joe! It's nearly noon!"

"Yeah, I know." Joe picked a comb off the top of his desk and began running it through his disheveled blonde hair. "Hey, can we talk about this later? I've got to get some caffeine in me."

"Sure. How about meeting me for lunch in half a hour?"

"Sure, just name the place."

"How about that corner café about a half-block from the office?"

"Uh…Sure."

Frank paused a moment. "Hey, Joe?"

"Mmm hmmm?"

"How's Vanessa? Any news?"

Joe stood from the desk and began walking towards his walk-in closet. "She's… good."

"Good." Joe could just imagine Frank nodding. "See you at 12:30?"

"Sure. See ya." Joe hung up the phone before Frank answered.

He pulled a clean shirt off the hanger. _How's Vanessa?_ The thought suddenly registered in his foggy brain. _How's Vanessa?_ Joe hit his fist against the wall of the closet. Vanessa! He felt so stupid! He hadn't even visited her that day and it was almost half over. He decided to check in with her after meeting Frank for lunch. But first he had to get awake and ready. Now where was that coffee?

A little under thirty minutes later, Joe sat at a table at the café waiting for the arrival of his brother. Frank arrived a couple minutes after the half-hour and took a seat in the booth Joe had reserved.

"Hey. Sorry I'm late."

"No sweat." Joe popped open a packet of sugar and tossed it into his coffee; his second that morning.

"So… how's it been?"

"You know. The usual." Joe shrugged. "How's Lily?"

"A bit steamed that I've gone back to work, but she'll get over it."

The waitress arrived and frank ordered himself a cup of the brew and a roast beef sandwich. Joe ordered tuna salad.

"So…" Joe looked to his brother. "You said you had something new on the Andrews case?"

Frank nodded and pulled a manila folder from out of his briefcase. "Yeah. Actually, I'm sure that the fire at _Mr. Pizza_ is related with the Andrews case."

Joe raised an eyebrow. "Andrews is an arsonist now?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure, I'm sort of throwing it out there, but look at all the parallels." Frank flipped open the folder and pulled out a paper. "Says here that the fire Darcy set to her brother's house was started with an old towel soaked with gasoline and placed in a paper sack, right?"

Joe shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

"Well the same thing happened at _Mr. Pizza_. I just got off the phone with the fire investigator team last night."

Joe shrugged. "So they started the same way, big deal. That's not enough to pin it on Andrews."

"I know, but it was just a thought."

Joe picked up his coffee and took a sip. "Besides, even if it was Darcy, what would she have to gain by burning down the Bayport Mall?"

"I'm still trying to figure that out…"

"See, Frank? Far-fetched. You'd be better off trying to find some random arsonist first."

Frank shrugged. Their food arrived and soon the two brothers silenced to eat. Frank couldn't help but notice that Joe was unusually quite and moody that morning. He figured it had something to do with Vanessa, but Joe had told him she was fine that morning.

"Hey, Joe?"

"Yeah?"

"About those guys that shot Vanessa. I could ask around the department and see if there have been any developments on the case?"

"Oh, great, Frank. Yeah, that would be great." Joe took another bite of his sandwich.

However, the reaction wasn't what Frank had anticipated. It seemed Joe's mind was off somewhere altogether. But if it wasn't on Vanessa, where was it?

"Um… Joe?"

"Uh huh?"

"Do you want any help on finding those guys? 'Cause you know I'm here for you."

"Yeah, I know. Thanks, Frank."

"Joe? That isn't it, is it? Something else is bothering you."

Joe hated it when his brother was right. Yes! Something else was bothering him! He was bothering him! He had lost his desire to catch Vanessa's attackers. He even forgot to go to the police station and ask if they had any leads. Fact was his mind was somewhere else all together. It was with the Lowells, and more importantly, on Jessica. He couldn't understand it. Why Jessica? Was it just the overwhelming pity he felt for her? What was it that attracted him to her?

"Joe?"

He looked up at his brother. "It's nothing, Frank. I'm just tired. Too much worrying, I guess."

Frank reached across the table and patted his brother's arm. "Well, if you need anything, you know I'm here, right?"

Joe sort of half-smiled. "Right."

* * *

**Monday, June 15**  
**8:45 PM**

"Goodnight, Jess." Jonathan reached over to plant a kiss on his sister's scarred brow before switching off the bedside light. It was Monday night, the day after his odd encounter with the realtor and detective. Not much had happened since Sunday, and finally, Jonathan had begun to relax. Mick hadn't yet called, and by now, Jonathan didn't expect him to. Life looked like it was finally back on track.

He shut Jessica in her room, before creeping back downstairs and falling in front of the TV for a little rest. He knew he had been over-working himself these past few days, but besides the throbbing pain in his ribcage, he really didn't care. He popped a dose of painkillers washing them down with a glass of water before switching on the television. With the fogginess of his brain and the volume so loud, it was no wonder he didn't see the shadowy figure that crept up behind him and held a shining knife to his neck.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**  
**Monday, June 15**  
**8:59 PM**

Fire. Joe knew the warning signs too well and as he drove along the streets of Bayport, he kept his eyes trained on the glowing orange light, distorted by thick dark smoke and a wall of trees.

He pulled over to the side of the road as emergency vehicles flew past, lights flashing. _Must be one big fire._ Joe thought as the last ambulance drove by. He looked again at the orange glow in the dark sky. The fire was in a nearby neighborhood. A neighborhood Joe knew too well. The Lowells!

Instantly, he signaled, pulled back onto the road and sped off after the fire trucks and other emergency personnel, hoping and praying that he was wrong.

* * *

**Monday, June 15**  
**9:04 PM**

Minutes later, when he arrived at the Lowell's neighborhood, he had to stop his car a couple blocks from the fire. As he had feared, the Lowell's house was consumed in flames.

He ran forward, and as he neared the house, he noticed Beverly Heyes, the Lowell's neighbor, standing off to the side talking with one of the firemen.

"You have to get in there!" She was screaming. "Mr. Lowell's got hurt ribs and his sister's confined to a wheelchair!"

"We have some men looking in to it right now." The fireman said, but his words were far from comforting to the concerned woman.

"Please! If I could only help---"

"You're more help to them if you stay away from the house, ma'am."

Beverly didn't look convinced.

"Pardon me," Joe approached the duo.

Beverly's eyes lighted up instantly when she saw him. "It's you!"

Joe ignored the outburst and looked to the fireman, flashing his badge. "What seems to be the problem here?"

"House fire." Said the fireman.

"Arson?"

"We're not sure yet."

Joe nodded.

"Wha--- you're a police officer?" Beverly stared at the younger Hardy, her mouth agape.

"Detective." Joe corrected. He looked over at the burning wreckage. The water the fire team was throwing on it seemed to do little to tame the flames. The house was history, Joe was sure. By morning it would be nothing more then a gray patch of smoldering rubble.

"Detective." Beverly grabbed his arm, squeezing tightly. "Jonathan's in there. So is Jessica. Somebody's got to do something!!"

"We're doing all we can." The fireman insisted.

Joe pried Beverly's hands away. "You heard the man, they're doing all they can. We'll have to wait for a while and let the fire-team do their job."

Beverly hung her head and waited. She crossed her arms.

"Coming through!" Just then, a pair of firemen came by with somebody on a stretcher. Beverly craned her neck to see who it was, but Joe recognized the victim instantly: Jonathan.

Beverly gasped.

"Please, ma'am. Would you step to the side for a moment?" The firemen took her arm and had her take a step back. Joe watched as the medics loaded Jonathan into a waiting ambulance. Well that was one person out. Joe looked back towards the house.

"Where's Jessica?"

Joe turned back to Beverly as she said it: the comment mirroring his very thoughts. Where was Jessica Lowell?


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**  
**Tuesday, June 16**  
**10:12 AM**

Night turned to morning and there was still no sign of Jessica Lowell. Joe Hardy again found himself at the Bayport hospital. But this time, he didn't wait in the room of Vanessa Bender. This time, he was waiting in the room of Jonathan Lowell, waiting for the young man to wake, hoping to ask him a couple of questions.

Beverly Heyes, Jonathan's neighbor, had also traveled to the hospital and she sat in the chair beside his bed, knitting. Ralph, her husband, soon entered and handed her a coffee. "Thank you, dear."

Joe cleared his throat and the two of them looked at him.

"Who is this?" Ralph wanted to know.

"He's a detective." Beverly replied taking a sip of her coffee.

Ralph's eyes narrowed. "A detective? What's he doing here?"

"I'm trying to help the Lowell's." Joe explained. "To find out who set fire to their house." Though he hadn't officially been put on the case about the fire, Joe decided that a charade as the man-in-charge would be his only means of getting any information out the Lowell's neighbors.

"It was arson then?" Beverly's eyes widened.

"We're looking into every possibility." Joe said quickly. He looked back to the bed. Jonathan was still sleeping peacefully. "You two don't have any idea why somebody would want to torch his house, do you?"

"Why no!" Exclaimed Beverly hastily. "But the boy sure has had a run of luck with these things! This is the second house fire in his life! He lost his parents the first time."

"Did they ever find out how that first fire started?"

"I think it was ruled as an accident. Something to do with the electrical wiring in the mansion."

Joe nodded. He couldn't decide if he wanted to continue perusing the possible angle of connected arson. It was still a possibility, but he wasn't sure.

"Any news on Jessica?"

Joe looked back to Beverly, she was looking at him intently. He hated to disappoint her. "No, not yet."

Her eyes lowered and her husband patted her shoulder comfortingly.

Joe thought back about Jessica. He should check back with the station and see if they had found anything. He excused himself, leaving his card with Beverly and her husband asking them to call him if they thought of anything else. He hastened down to Vanessa's room to check up on her before heading down to the station. What news awaited him, he didn't know.

* * *

**Tuesday, June 16**  
**11:34 AM**

For Frank, it was work, work and more work again. He found himself spending more and more time at the station. He had been assigned to work on the newest case, an arson case. A house had gone up in flames the night before and he was on his way down to the burn site now to take a look around. So far, the rest of the rescue team still hadn't found the second person reported to have been inside the building. He only hoped that she had gotten out alive.

Another detective was there when he arrived. He talked to a couple of arson investigators from the fire department and they told them they couldn't find any human remains, or the source of the fire. To Frank this was both a relief and strange. He was glad they hadn't found a body, but then, where was 22-year-old Jessica Lowell? And what had started the fire?

After a little more checking, Frank returned to the station to go over his notes. He was surprised to find his brother in his office, waiting for him.

"Looking for someone?"

"Frank!" Joe stood up quickly and followed his older brother over to the desk. "I was wondering where you got off to. Patterson said you were assigned to a new case."

"Sort of." Frank said.

"What do you mean sort of?"

"I asked to be on this case. It was an act of arson we're guessing and I have this small theory that it may be connected with the one that happened at the Bayport Mall yesterday."

Joe nodded. He had heard about that on the news. "But what about the Andrews case?"

"I'm still considering that. I'm wondering if Darcy hasn't turned into a fire-bug."

"Isn't that a little far fetched? I mean, after all, she torched her brother's house to destroy evidence."

"I know." Frank sat at his desk and flipped over the folder. "It was only a thought."

Joe came over to his side. "How about the Lowell house? Did the fire personnel and arson guys find Jessica?"

Frank looked up to his brother. "How did you know her name?"

Joe seemed nervous. "It was…er… in the paper."

Frank was skeptical, but he didn't mention it. "They didn't find any body or otherwise in the wreckage. The arson investigation guys don't think anyone went down with the house. "

"I wonder what happened to her?"

Frank shrugged.

"Any idea what started the fire?"

Frank shrugged again. "They're still looking into it."

"Well, how about checking into this?" Joe logged into the computer sitting on the elder Hardy's desk and opened an Internet browser. He typed in 'Lowell mansion fire' and pressed enter bringing up the article he had read earlier.

"What's this?" Asked Frank.

"I did a little checking." Joe said, "I guess this is the second house fire the Lowell family has been through. Take a look," He motioned towards the computer screen, "Jonathan lost his parents in the first and he thought his sister too," Joe scrolled down on the screen as he gave his brother the over-view, "But then Jessica was found later, about a half mile from the fire scene. She was rushed to the hospital and treated for her burns and injuries. The girl hasn't talked since."

"Interesting…" Frank looked up at his brother skeptically, "But you did more then just _a little_ checking. How long have you been looking up stuff on the Lowells?"

Joe sighed and collapsed into a nearby chair. "For a couple of days now, I guess."

"Why?"

"I don't know entirely. It's just, first we stopped and helped them during that car accident they were in and then one day when I was in the hospital I stopped in and there was this guy in there threatening Jonathan."

Frank's eyes widened. "Threatening? Like how so? What did he say?"

Joe shook his head. "I don't remember the entire conversation. I just remembering him mention something about his wishing Jonathan was dead or something."

Frank pondered this for a moment.

"Hey, don't quote me on that. I'm not entirely sure."

"Do you remember the guy's name?"

Joe shook his head. "He didn't give a name, but I could tell Jessica didn't like him. Jonathan was asleep when he showed up, but Jessica was in there too. She didn't like him. Didn't like him at all. "

Frank nodded again. "This is very interesting. I'd like you to write me down all you remember." He passed his brother a sheet of paper and a pen.

Joe gave his brother a wry grin. "I've got a better idea." He took the paper and the pen, but didn't start writing. "Why don't you let me help you on the case?"

Frank thought for a moment. "I wouldn't mind. But you'd have to get the okay from the boss first."

"Easy." Joe stood.

"Wait just a minute." Frank put up a hand to stop him.

"What?"

"Write down all you remember. I don't need you forgetting anything more."

Joe grinned again and sat down. He began scribbling down the information. "Brothers." He mumbled.

Frank just smiled.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

Sorry about the long wait of this chapter. Hope it satisfies.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen **  
**Tuesday, June 16**  
**2:59 PM**

Later that afternoon, Frank and his brother headed for the Bayport hospital. Joe wanted to visit Vanessa again and Frank told him to go on ahead, he'd meet him in Jonathan's room. To Frank's relief, the young man was awake when he arrived. A nurse was checking the IV and his vitals.

"Good morning." Frank greeted as he entered the room. The nurse looked up at him briefly before jotting down information on her clipboard and walking towards the door.

"I'll see you at six, Mr. Lowell." She said as she walked past Frank, giving him a curious look. Frank watched her go.

"Can I help you?"

The elder Hardy's eyes turned to the patient in the bed. "Um… yes. I'm Detective Frank Hardy from the Bayport office. I'm the head detective working on the case regarding your house."

"Arson." Jonathan sighed and fell back against the pillows.

Frank instantly perked up. "Arson? How do you know it was arson?"

Jonathan sighed again, "Let's just say I know, okay?"

But Frank wasn't about to let him off so quickley. In a case with evidence as sparse as this one, he needed to know _all_ the facts. "I'm afraid I can't do that, Mr. Lowell. If you know _anything _about this house fire, I need to know about it."

Jonathan said nothing. Frank figured he was thinking.

"Please, Mr. Lowell. Anything at all." Frank thought back to Jessica. They still hadn't found Jonathan's sister. She could be alive, dead... Frank didn't know. All he knew was no one had gone down with the house. Jessica was out there somewhere, and maybe Jonathan knew where.

"I don't know." Jonathan leaned back and closed his eyes. "I don't know if anything will help…"

Frank tried a different approach, "I understand this wasn't your first house fire…"

Jonathan's head snapped up instantly, "H-How did you know that?"

"I'm a detective. I do a lot of checking." Frank hated this part of detecting. In his amateur days it seemed so easy to get people to open up and tell him anything. But standing behind a uniform and a badge, people seemed to shy away and become hesitant as far as information was concerned.

"Where's Jessica?" Jonathan spoke finally, after a long pause.

"Jessica?" Frank asked, even though he knew very well who that was.

"My sister? What room did they put her in? No one around here will tell me anything, but I must know. I'm the _only one _who can care for her. She needs me. She's probably so afraid and alone." The look in Jonathan's eyes was so helpless that Frank dreaded the truth he would have to communicate shortly.

"We… they… she…" He wasn't sure how to put it. "We haven't found her yet."

"You what?" Jonathan looked at Frank in disbelief.

"We don't think she was in the house, but we haven't been able to locate her yet."

"Mick…" Jonathan said quietly, his voice trailing off.

Frank looked to him. "I beg your pardon?"

Jonathan became instantly defensive. "It's nothing."

Frank shook his head. How was he going to get this man to cooperate?

"I'm here." Joe entered the room. He paused suddenly when he saw both Frank and Jonathan staring at him. "I'm sorry, I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"What are you doing here?" Jonathan's voice was venomous and Frank figured he recognized his brother.

"You two have met before?" He asked, trying to be discreet.

"Yes." Jonathan said, "He came to my house Sunday night asking a bunch of questions. He's a detective too, perhaps the two of you know eachother?"

Frank was a little more than annoyed. Joe hadn't mentioned that he had ever contacted the Lowells. What else did Joe know that he hadn't shared with his brother?

"Um… well… he looks familiar…" Joe looked rather guiltily at both the room's occupants.

"Forget it, Joe." Frank turned to Jonathan and said, "We're brothers."

Jonathan nodded.

"But still, I'm on this arson case and I want to help you." Frank added quickly in a somewhat professional manner.

Joe, however, had a different approach. He walked over to Jonathan's bedside and took the chair there. "Hey. I'm sorry about Jessica. "

Jonathan turned away and shook his head slowly. Frank knew the man was trying to mask his grief with anger. He couldn't imagine how it would feel if he lost Joe.

"Hey, um… my brother and I are both working on the case now and well…" Joe's voice trailed off as he thought. "I was wondering if you had any ideas where Jessica would wander off to?"

"Wander off to?" Jonathan's voice was choked and his eyes were shining with tears. "Where has she to wander off to? She was in the house. In her bedroom. There's no way she could have escaped the fire. She's dead."

Joe bit his lower lip and looked up to Frank. Frank shook his head. He didn't know what to do. All he knew were the facts and facts didn't find any remains in the ashes, but then again, sometimes things were overlooked.

"Where were you when the fire started?" Joe asked the frazzled man gently.

Jonathan just shook his head. "No… no… no…"

"Jonathan?"

"Leave him, Joe. We should give him a few minutes to grieve." Frank put a hand on his brother's shoulder and steered him towards the door. Once they had reached the hall, Joe turned to say something, but Frank silenced him. "Let's go down to the cafeteria first. Then we can talk."

Joe only nodded and followed his brother down to the ground floor.

**Tuesday, June 16**  
**3:15 PM**

Jonathan Lowell stared at an empty space on the hospital room wall. He felt so helpless, so empty. He was overcome with grief. Jessica was dead. He was the only one left. He didn't know what to think, but think he did anyways and then it got him wondering…

Jessica. She had been the compromising object in the whole blackmail scheme; why would Mick want to kill her? If Jessica were dead, Jonathan wouldn't have any more reason to run. He wouldn't have any more reason to pay Mick the money. Jonathan would have no more reason at all. All he would have left was to face the facts. He would turn himself in. He had nothing else to live for. If Jessica were dead, she no longer needed him and he no longer needed himself. He could rot away in jail and feel nothing. He wouldn't even care. Afterall, it's what he deserved. Prison was the only place for a man who murdered his parents.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen **  
**Tuesday, June 16**  
**3:20 PM**

The Hardy brothers rode the elevator down to the cafeteria on the ground floor. After they each ordered a coffee, the brothers took their beverages to a nearby table and sat down. Joe took the seat where he had the best view of the elevator.

"So…" Said Joe, once they had been seated. "What are we going to do about Jonathan?"

Frank didn't say anything for a while, lost in his own thought. What _were_ they going to do about Jonathan? If they couldn't get him to talk, then how would they ever get a lead on the arson case?

"I don't think Jessica is dead." Joe looked to his brother.

"Why not?" Asked Frank. "It's true that we didn't find any remains in the fire, but she could have been injured and wandered away from the fire. Wild woods surrounded that neighborhood. She could have gotten lost in there and…" He let his voice trail off. He was sure Joe got the message without all the gory details.

"True…" The blonde-haired Hardy nodded his head, "But I just can't believe it. I just know she's alive. It's a feeling."

Frank chose his next words carefully, "I'm sorry to say it Joe, but you felt that way about Iola and we never found her."

Joe frowned; the sad memory, once again, too fresh in his mind.

"Anyways," Frank continued, trying to keep the conversation going. "In this job we need to stick with the facts. You can't always rely on a 'gut feeling'."

Joe sipped his coffee. "Well…. I think I know how we can get Jonathan to talk."

"How?"

"Well, we'll need to trick him into believing Jessica is alive."

Frank shook his head. "I don't want to lie to him."

"We wouldn't be lying. We'll just feed him in the facts. But we'll feed him in a way that will give him false hope. I'm sure he'll be more open to us once he feels that his sister is safe."

Frank shook his head. He didn't agree.

"Okay then what's your idea---" Joe stopped in mid-sentence, his eyes growing large as he looked at something past Frank.

"What is it?" Frank asked.

Joe lowered his voice to a whisper, "It's Mick!"

"Who?"

"Come on." Joe rose from his seat and Frank followed. Tossing their half-full coffee cups into the nearest trashcan, they headed fro the elevator.

"Where is he?" Asked Frank. Now he was also whispering.

"He went in the elevator. Come on. We'd better get to Jonathan's room, and quick!"

The two brothers rushed into the soonest-arriving elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor. It seemed like hours before they reached the floor and when they finally arrived, they pushed their way out and into the hall. They rushed down to the appropriate room, pausing just outside of the door as they heard voices inside.

Jonathan screamed, "No!"

**Tuesday, June 16**  
**3:37 PM**

"No! It can't be true! I won't believe it!" Jonathan looked at the man in shock.

Mick smirked at him and made his way over to the window. "Believe what you want, Lowell, but it's the truth."

"Jessica's alive?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

Jonathan was too shocked to answer. Jessica alive? He didn't like the rollercoaster his emotions had been riding. The police detectives had told him that she was dead, but now, Mick was telling him that she lived.

Mick looked out he window. "She's safe and she's living, but you won't get her back until you pay up."

"Pay up? Mick! I've been paying you the two-hundred thousand every month as you directed, how much more money do you need."

"I've told you before, Jonathan. It'd be more profitable if you were dead."

Life insurance. Mick wanted his life insurance policy. Jonathan had set one up after his parents had died. He wanted to make sure that if he were to suddenly breathe his last, Jessica would be well taken care of. At the time of his death, Jessica would inherit the business and estate. But both sources of money wouldn't go to her and as long as she was in the hands of Mick and his superiors, they would be the ones to profit.

"You want my life insurance policy?"

"Well, that'd be a nice bonus…"

"You mean you actually want me to kill myself?"

Mick half-smiled, "Well, we were going to do that _for_ you, but somehow you escaped the burning building."

Jonathan shook his head. He didn't much like the thought of being dead, but then again, he couldn't think of a way to rescue his sister. He hoped he could still buy his way out of this. Buy his sister's life and his own. "How much?"

Mick chuckled. "How much? _How much_? Jonathan, with all those cops milling about a simple sum just won't cover it anymore. We need your silence and we can't trust that of you anymore."

But Jonathan was still up for a bargain, "You give me Jessica back and I swear I won't breathe a word… to _anyone_!"

"We just can't trust you anymore, Jonathan. You've already slipped up enough as it is."

Jonathan wondered just how much they knew. Had they bugged his room, his house? How did they know so much? And for that matter, who were _they_? The only one who had ever contacted him was Mick and for as much as he knew, Mick was working alone. However, there was still something that told Jonathan that he was working with more than one blackmailer. He sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, first, I want you to sign your estate over to me."

"To you? But---"

"You're going to sign the business and estate over to me. And as for the new caretaker for your sister, you assign me to the job."

Jonathan sighed again. He felt as if her were beat. What left was there for him to do but cooperate? "What do I put as a relation?"

"Family friend."

Friend? If the situation weren't so serious, Jonathan would have laughed. Mick had been anything but a friend to his family. "Then what do I do?"

"Then you're going to disappear. _Permanently_."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter Sixteen**  
**Tuesday, June 16**  
**3:46 PM**

Frank and Joe hastened into the room before another word was said.

"Police!" Frank said quickly, flashing his badge. Joe had his gun drawn.

"What is this?" Mick looked to Jonathan and then back at the Hardy's. But the Hardy's serious expressions were unwavering.

"Put your hands on your head." Joe said. Mick did as he was directed.

"You're making a mistake, cops." He said without respect.

"Maybe." Frank contoured, "But you're under arrest. Everything-"

"Will and can be used against me in the court of law. I know. I know."

Joe exchanged glances with his brother. It seemed this wasn't the first time this guy had been arrested. He made a mental note to check into it once he returned to the office.

"Wait! What are you doing?"

A sudden outburst from the patient cause the Hardy brother's to look in the direction of the hospital bed.

"You can't arrest him!" Said Jonathan desperately. "He… He didn't do anything wrong!"

"Didn't do anything wrong?" Joe couldn't believe what he was hearing. He walked over to the man's bedside. Meanwhile, Frank put Mick in handcuffs. "We just heard him threaten you."

"I-It was a joke."

But neither brother believed. They knew what they heard. This man had set fire to Jonathan's house and he also wanted Jonathan dead.

"We'd better call for back up." Joe picked up the bedside phone and made the call, placing his gun back into its holster.

Mick said, "Jonathan's right, guys. We were just joking around. We do it all the time."

It was a lousy excuse, Joe knew. In fact it was the worse that he and his brother had heard for a while. Just joking around? People didn't joke like that. Especially not in a hospital.

"Please…" said Jonathan. "Please, you can't arrest him. If you do, I'll never see my sister again!"

Joe paused at this. He looked back to the dark-haired young man. "What do you mean, Jonathan?"

"His superiors have her somewhere. If I don't give into their cause, they're going to hurt her."

Joe looked to his brother. Superiors? That meant Mick wasn't working alone. They had their man, but there were still more to be had. He thought back onto the conversation he had heard before, and then turned to Jonathan. Mick had wanted the estate. "Who is your estate signed to right now?"

'What? What does that have to do with anything?"

"Please, just answer the question."

"Well, it's signed over to Jessica. But I still don't see how-"

"Good."

"What?"

Joe turned to the man. "They won't harm her if she's worth that much. As long as everything goes to her, they won't harm her. They'll need you to sign over the money to one of them first."

"But-"

Joe held up a hand to silence him. "It's okay. We know what we're doing, we'll find your sister, but meanwhile, we're going to get a guard for your door."

As if in answer, two more officers entered the room.

Frank turned to them. "Good, you're here." He smiled at the two men. Mick Frowned.

"Where do you want us, Hardy?" said the tallest of the newcomers.

"Um…" Frank thought for a moment. "Hudson? Why don't you come with me and we'll get this guy downtown for some questioning? Lynn? Stay with Joe."

Both officers nodded and soon Frank left with the tallest, leaving Joe and the other with Jonathan. Joe looked to him, "Mr. Lowell? This here is officer Brent Lynn. He's the one we're going to assign to your room."

Jonathan nodded solemnly. Joe figured he didn't like the idea of being under such close surveillance.

Joe then turned to the other officer, "Brent? Maybe you should start your job now. See that we aren't disturbed by anyone but his doctors?"

"Sure thing." The officer nodded and then exited the room.

Joe waited until he had left before returning his attention to the patient. "Now, maybe you can tell me more about this whole case involving you and your sister?"

Jonathan sat silently.

"Come on… anything at all? If we're going to find her, Jonathan, you're going to have to cooperate." He knew what he said was somewhat cruel, but he hoped it would persuade Jonathan to listen.

Jonathan remained silent. Joe could tell he was thinking. Joe hoped he was going to give in. It was time Jonathan Lowell were honest with the police.

"Come on. We want to find her as much as you do." He tried, one last time.

Jonathan sighed. "Alright. You win." He said at last and took a deep breath, "But I'm only doing this for Jessica." He looked to the young detective, "Where do I start?"

And even though the line was cliché, Joe said it anyways, "How about from the beginning?"


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter Seventeen**  
**Tuesday, June 16**  
**10:24 PM**

That night Joe went to Frank's house so that they could sort out all their facts. Joe had gotten what he thought was a full confession out of Jonathan and Frank had gotten zip from Mick. It seemed that they had more questions then answers, especially as far as the location of Jessica Lowell.

"I still think they won't harm her until Jonathan signs over his estate." Joe said nodding his thanks to Lily when she set a cup of coffee in front of him.

"Maybe not, but I think there's more here then meets the eye." Frank also nodded to Lily, but stopped her a moment so he could kiss her cheek. "Thanks, hon. You're the best."

Lily smiled at him. "It's what I do." She exited the room.

Joe looked back to his brother. "What do you mean, more then meets the eye?"

Frank took a sip of his coffee. "You said Jonathan said that the first time he saw Mick was not long after the first house fire?"

Joe nodded, "Mick called him and told him that it was he who was the anonymous citizen who found the Lowell girl wandering around."

"And…?" Frank pressed.

"And he demanded some money as a thanks."

Frank shook his head, dissatisfiedly, "That's what I mean, Joe. That doesn't explain everything. Mick was blackmailing Jonathan, but about what?"

Joe shrugged. "How should I know?"

"Well, what did Jonathan tell you?"

Joe sipped his own coffee and opened his notepad. "He returned from college the night after the first fire to handle the funeral arrangements and help with the search for her sister, but she was found not long after by an 'anonymous citizen'." Joe paused to take another sip of the coffee, "Then a few days later, while Jessica was still in the hospital, he got that phone call from Mick demanding money, Jonathan decided to reward him—"

"And continue dishing up the money years afterward? I don't think so, Joe. There must be more to it."

"He said he paid Mick because Mick threatened to take Jessica away from him."

"Then he should have called the police."

Joe shrugged. He hadn't a clue. "Well, what do _you_ think he's hiding?"

Frank thought back to the conversation he and his brother had over-heard earlier that day. "Two-hundred thousand dollars every month is quite a lot. Especially since it seems like Jonathan knows a lot about Mick or else Mick wouldn't have needed a way to 'shut him up' as he said…" Frank also took a sip of his coffee, "But that kind of blackmail is all backwards. Mick should be the one buying Jonathan's silence, Jonathan shouldn't be the one dishing out the money."

"Well, maybe Jonathan's all backwards?"

Frank shook his head. "Jonathan Lowell isn't stupid. He knew what he was doing. Even now I think he's keeping something from us. I think he was buying Mick's silence."

"But if you think about it again, Mick was bargaining in a way. He threatened to take Jessica away."

"Good point." Frank nodded. But there were still too many loose ends, some reaching back several years. Frank intended to follow all angles. "I want to do more checking about the Lowell case." He said at last, thinking aloud, "I feel the need to know more about that first fire. I feel the two of them may be connected."

Joe nodded, "Okay. What should I do?"

"Try to get Jonathan to open up and also try to determine Jessica Lowell's whereabouts. Hopefully Jonathan will be able to tell us the full truth. I have a feeling he's protecting somebody and it may be his sister."

Joe shook his head, "Frank, Jessica is harmless."

But Frank's expression was serious, "Maybe. But you know as well as I that sometimes the most vulnerable characters end up being the most dangerous."

**Wednesday, June 16**  
**12:01 PM**

Jonathan couldn't get to sleep. He kept thinking about Jessica and Mick. The fire and the detectives. His mind was just too full and he was worried.

"I should have told him about the fire." Jonathan sighed as he lay back against his pillows and stared up at the ceiling. "He's going to know eventually that I set it. It's only a matter of time!"

Then slowly, his eyes watered and hot tears began to stream down his face. What was he going to do? He just didn't know. "I'll probably go to jail." He sighed and looked at the dark outline of the clock on the wall. It was after midnight, he should try to get some sleep, but he couldn't. He just couldn't.

"And what about Jessica? If it wasn't for me, she wouldn't be hurt so badly and we wouldn't be in this mess!" He continued to sob. He thought he had gotten over his guilt about the first fire, but these tears proved that he hadn't. He was the reason his parents were dead, he was the reason Jessica was hurting, he was the reason Mick wanted him dead.

"But it was an accident!" he almost feared he was loosing it all. Going crazy. After all, he hadn't been thinking very rationally lately. Everything was all mixed up.

"What am I going to do?" He sighed again and rubbed at his eyes.

Suddenly he heard a noise. Jonathan Lowell became instantly alert. "Officer Lynn?" He called out uncertainly. Silence. He looked around him, but saw nothing unusual. "Officer Lynn?" He whispered it this time and still there was no reply.

Jonathan leaned back on his pillows, trying to sink into the mattress. He tried to convince himself that it was only his imagination, but then the noise came again. It sounded as if it were coming from the balcony of his hospital room. He looked over at the curtains and saw a shadow cast by the moonlight. Someone was on his balcony!

He sunk deeper down under the covers as the noise continued; a sort of scratching sound as someone- or something - clawed at the lock on the sliding glass door. He hoped they would fail. He didn't want them coming in. But that just wasn't meant to be.

Jonathan held his breath as he heard the final click and that someone entered his room. The person stepped forward and closer to the bed, but before Jonathan could scream a hand was clasped over his mouth.

"Shhh!" The command was soft, but Jonathan heard and understood. This person wanted him to be silent. But he didn't want to be. He breathed in to scream again, but the hand stayed pressed firmly to his mouth. He lifted his hands to push the hand away, but then suddenly he felt a stinging sensation in his arm. What was it? He hadn't a clue.

He then spent his next few moments wondering and questioning as his breathing slowed and softened. He then felt very calm and peaceful as his thoughts became foggy and his eyelids drooped drowsily.

Then very slowly, his sight faded away and darkness embraced him as his word turned black.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter Eighteen**  
**Wednesday, June 17**  
**9:34 AM**

Frank and Joe couldn't imagine the day getting any worse when they made it to the department that morning only to find that Mick was dead. He had hung himself in his cell the previous night. He had never talked. They were back to square one. Well, almost.

"Can this day get any worse?" Joe complained as he drove down the highway. He and his brother were on their way to the hospital in order to see Jonathan. Joe decided he'd pop in and see how Vanessa was doing as well. She was, after all, going home tomorrow.

Frank, however, was in a world of his own. "We have to get Jonathan to talk." He was saying as they took an off ramp, "There's no way around it now. Without Mick, Jonathan's our only source of information."

Joe agreed. "Well, you try your hand at it. I've done all I can do." He turned into the hospital parking lot and searched for a parking slot. "He told me all he knew, or at least all he claimed he knew."

A gray sedan pulled out of a spot. And Joe instantly claimed its place. Minutes later the two brothers walked into the hospital and made their way to the correct floor. What they came upon was not at all what they were expecting.

"Frank, Joe! That goodness you guys are here!" Officer Brent Lynn hastily ran towards him.

"Is something wrong?" Joe asked the question even though it was quite apparent that not all was as it should be.

"It's Mr. Lowell. He's missing."

"Missing?" Frank and Joe quickly exchanged glances, before running down the hospital corridor themselves.

"I don't know how it could have happened. I mean, I was at his door all night. Didn't even take a coffee break, checked everyone's Ids as they entered in exited, heck, I even only took a bathroom break when the doc was in his room."

They reached Jonathan's door moments later. As said, the room inside was empty. A nurse stood by, a worried look on her face. Two police officers stood by asking questions.

"When was he discovered missing?" Frank looked to the officer.

Brent answered quickly. "Five this morning."

"Why weren't we alerted sooner?"

"I've been trying for hours. No one could get through to you."

Frank pulled his cellphone from his pocket ad Joe did the same. They were both turned off. Frank internally scolded himself for having forgot to turn it back on after charging it. He figured Joe had done the same.

Frank instantly went to an officer that stood by, flashing his badge before talking. "Any idea where he could have gone?"

"We suspect they left by the balcony."

"They?"

The officer nodded. "Nurse found an empty syringe nearby the bed. They figure Jonathan was drugged and removed from the premises unconscious."

Frank didn't like the sound of that. "May I take a look around?"

"Go right ahead, we were about to clear out soon anyways."

Frank instantly flagged down his brother and the two of them entered the hospital room.

For a moment Joe imagined he saw somebody, but just as soon as he saw it the image disappeared and the girl in the wheel chair was no more.

"You okay?"

He turned to his brother who was looking at his oddly. "Fine. My imagination just keeps going into overdrive."

He and Frank then walked over to the sliding glass door to the room's balcony. Sure enough, it looked as if the flimsy lock had been tampered with.

"I think they're right. The intruder entered this way. Probably left the same way too." Frank stepped out onto the balcony, followed by his brother.

"How did they get down?" Joe looked over at the parking lot several hundred feet below. He knew they couldn't have jumped; the fall would have killed both the intruder and Jonathan.

"They probably didn't go down, my guess is that they went up." Frank replied and both he and Joe looked up. They were on the second to top floor. It was possible that the intruder had made their escape by use of the roof.

"Well, what now. Jonathan's gone and so is Mick. We have nothing." Joe looked to his older brother who was already making his way back into the hospital room.

"We don't do anything." Frank said.

"What do you mean we don't do anything?" Asked Joe, surprised. He had never known his brother to give up so easily.

Frank shrugged. "As of now, we can only revisit what we've got and as it stands now, it isn't much."

Joe nodded in agreement. He hated to admit it, but his brother was right.

"You can do something for me though." Frank spoke again.

"Sure, name it."

"Don't ever say 'can this day get any worse', because, dear brother, it just has."

**Wednesday, June 17**  
**Unknown Time**

When Jonathan woke up, his head hurt and his eyes took several tries to suddenly adjust to the darkness. He hurt all over and had very little idea where he was. Well, wherever it was, he knew it wasn't the hospital. The room he was in was cool and flat. Smooth and empty. He figured he was surrounded by metal walls.

A small cough made him realize he wasn't alone.

"H-hello?"

The reply he got wasn't at all comforting. "Hello? Are you awake now?"

The chocked voice wasn't at all familiar to him and he wondered who it was. "Yes, I am. Um…" He let his voice trial off. He felt uneasy talking to somebody he couldn't see. It was an uncomfortable thing to do.

"They got you too, now?"

"I beg your pardon?" Jonathan as surprised how well his brain was functioning, despite all the pain.

"The Assassins. They got you too."

"Me too?" He was instantly suspicious. If he were to say any more, he'd have to learn all the facts. "Who are you?"

"I'm not anybody anymore." Said the voice and they coughed again. The voice was so hoarse that Jonathan couldn't tell if his companion was male or female.

"Of course you're somebody. Everybody has an identity."

"I've forgotten mine. That's what happens when you're here so many years."

The comment bothered Jonathan. 'Here so many years'? It sounded so final; so frightening. Did that mean he was going to be stuck there as well? "How many years has it been?"

"I've lost track. After a while you loose all sense of time…direction."

"But you must have a name."

"They call me 'it'."

"Who?"

"The Assassins."

There was that name again. It sounded even more familiar now that Jonathan had heard it a second time. The Assassins? Who were they and what did they want from him?

"And who are you?"

"My name's Jonathan."

"Are you a spy? A detective? Part of the Police?"

"No. College student."

"What did you do to get you caught up with these guys?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"The Assassins don't just pick anybody. They must want you for some reason."

It was true. Everybody wanted him for some reason. That's why he wasn't dead. He wondered if 'It' had a story. Who had 'It' been and what had 'It' become? And why was it that they were keeping 'It' alive?

"What about you?" Asked Jonathan. "Why is it _you're_ here?"

"I was an agent years ago. I've forgotten everything else."

"I see."

They lay silently for a while- well at least Jonathan did, he wasn't sure how 'It' was positioned- and thought quietly. Though Jonathan's uneasiness decreased, he still couldn't help but be bothered by all his unanswered questions. He decided to ask 'It' once more to see if he (or she) remembered anything from the present, if not from the past.

"'It'?"

"Hm?"

"Tell me, is there anything else you remember? Even something of now if you can? I hate not knowing anything."

'It' was silent for a long moment before answering. "Iola."

"I'm sorry?"

"Iola."

So Jonathan had heard right. But he wasn't at all sure what a girl's name had to do with anything. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know. All I know is that it holds some significance. I've been trying to find out what for years. They've used it often when they talk. It you listen, sometimes their voices carry through the vents and you can hear everything they say…"

Jonathan grew silent as 'It' continued on with the story.

Iola? It wasn't much to go on and it meant next to nothing to him. Iola. Who was she? Or worse yet, did she even exist at all? Jonathan wasn't sure. All he knew was that he was in danger and if he didn't do something soon, he would soon become the next nobody that they all called 'It'.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter Nineteen**  
**Sometime after June 17**  
**Unknown Time**

The days passed slowly for Jonathan. He and 'It' mostly talked to one another though it was never about anything in particular. The more Jonathan talked though, the more sure he became of himself. He was certain that if he kept his mind active, concentrating on memories of his past, he wouldn't loose any of his thoughts; His identity. He had shared these thoughts with 'It' and 'It' agreed to help him recall everything he could.

"How about family?" Asked 'It' one afternoon. This had been one aspect of Jonathan's life they hadn't yet covered, but Jonathan wasn't sure if he was comfortable discussing his family. Or rather, his lack of a family.

"Um…"

"Do you have any siblings?" 'It' ventured further on the topic. Jonathan noticed he was trying to get the conversation moving. Well, Jonathan decided, he could at least talk about Jessica. Mick had said she was alive after all. He only hoped that were truly the case.

"I have a sister."

"Older of younger?"

"Younger. She's twenty-two."

"Description?"

At first, such a question had offended Jonathan and even made him suspicious of his cellmate, but now, the question didn't bother him a bit. It was all part of the process. He needed to remember these things, even the smallest details needed to be etched into his mind. _Permanently_. "Um… dark brown hair, brown eyes, petite, and a scar on her forehead."

"Scar? Was she born with it?"

"She was in a house fire. It crippled her."

"I'm sorry."

Jonathan held back the urge to cry. "Please, continue with the questions."

He imagined 'It' nodding. "Alright. Tell me about your sister."

"She's…" Jonathan paused for the right word. "She's very vulnerable. She can't speak and she is confined to a wheel chair. I have to do everything for her. Well… except think. She's still all there inside. I sometimes think she gets frustrated being stuck inside a body that won't work. Then again, the doctor says the only reason she can't speak is because she won't. It's all in her head. Something inside is stopping her."

He imagined 'It' nodding again. "How about _before_ the accident? What was she like then?"

"Alive and free. Smart, talented, fun. We constantly argued over school and the silliest things. I think we both gave Mom a couple of gray hairs." Jonathan couldn't believe it, but he actually laughed. The joyful memory made him feel better.

"Your mother? Tell me about her. Tell me about both of your parents." It was all part of the remembering process, but 'It' had really hit a nerve with that one.

Jonathan took a deep breath. He knew before he began that he couldn't talk about it. Not now. Thinking of his parents was still much too painful.

"Jonathan?"

"Ask me something else." Jonathan's tone was desperate.

'It' didn't argue. "Okay. Well… hmm… are you married?"

"No. You?"

'It' paused a moment. "I think I was. I don't really remember."

He had expected that answer. "Hmmm…"

They quieted, and then there was silence. It is here that the room's occupants detected a sound. They could both hear faint voices wafting through the vents from a nearby room.

"Is that?" Jonathan looked on 'It's direction.

"Yes. Shhh…"

It had been the first time in a long time that Jonathan had heard his captors speak. It was a new phenomenon to him. They were in a different room, but everything they heard came clearly, though softly, through the outlet.

_"… what now?"_

_"We get him to sign the papers. Mick failed us, we're going to have to act ourselves."_

_"But how do we do it?"_

_"Easy. Torture."_

_"He'd never give in. You know him, all weighted down with guilt over his parent's deaths."_

_There was a long pause and then a snap of the fingers._

_"I've got it! We'll use the girl. I heard he'd do anything for his sister."_

_"Yeah, but what if he…"_

The voices faded. They had walked farther from the vent and their voices no longer carried on the air. Jonathan was angry. 'What if he' what? He wanted to know.

'It' spoke first. "They have your sister here?"

"I guess." They had been talking about him. That had been clear to Jonathan and it appeared 'It' had come to the same conclusion. But what were they worried about him doing?

"And who is this, Mick?"

Jonathan sighed, deciding to answer 'It's questions first and then ponder over the 'what if' statement. "He was a guy blackmailing me for money. He wanted me to sign my entire estate over to him, but I refused."

"So that's why you're here?"

Jonathan shrugged, then said, "I guess."

"Where's Mick now?"

"In jail. Maybe that's it. Do you think they kidnapped me because I sent their buddy to prison?"

'It' didn't answer, so Jonathan didn't comment. There were now just too many possibilities. He couldn't expect 'It' to know everything.

"Jonathan." After a long awkward silence, 'It' spoke again.

"Yeah?"

"I know it's none of my business, but…" He paused. "Is it true what they said? You feel guilt over your parent's death?"

Jonathan paused. He didn't know what to say. That had been his deepest, darkest secret, but somehow Mick, who now seemed to be a member of this group, the Assassins, had figured it out. He had told nobody else, but now, would he tell 'It'? Could he afford to tell his secret to one more person?

"It's a long story."

"I'm willing to listen. It's not like we don't have the time."

It was true. They did have the time. They both had the rest of their lives to talk about it. Jonathan could go on for hours and not even miss the time that had passed. They'd never get out of there and unless Mick talked nobody would come looking for Jonathan. He'd be added to the ever-growing list of unsolved cases. The thought was almost comforting.

"Jonathan? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Jonathan's thoughts returned to the present. "Just, give me some time to think it over. I…" He struggled for the right words. "I'm just not sure if I want to tell you…yet."

'It' must have nodded again for there was a pause. "I understand. It's your choice. I was just… curious."

**Wednesday, June 17**  
**12:45 PM**

Joe didn't end up getting to visit Vanessa that morning. From Jonathan's hospital room he and Frank had headed straight for the office to look over the case file. The Andrews case had long since gone on hold. Right now, a man was missing and they needed answers, _fast_. Even so, Joe felt some guilt about the missed visit.

"Dang it!"

"Joe?"

He looked to his brother to see the confused look on the elder Hardy's face. He had almost forgotten, Frank couldn't read his thoughts. "I totally forgot to visit 'Ness today."

Frank shrugged and turned back to the papers he had spread out on the desk in front of him.

"Don't you see, Frank? She's going to kill me when she finds out I was there and didn't even step in to say 'hello'!"

"Joe, you were under a lot of pressure. Vanessa will understand."

But Joe didn't want her to understand. He felt just awful. There she was, the love of his life, lying in a hospital bed for nearly a week and he had been away most of the time trying to chase down criminals.

Frank looked to him. "Are you still stressing over that proposal deal?"

Joe returned the stare. "I guess I'm just angry at myself for pushing her aside. This mystery is important to me, sure, but so is Vanessa."

"Joe." Frank put a comforting hand on his arm. "She'll understand. Don't worry about it. She'll be home tomorrow. You can see her then."

"Yeah."

"Good." Frank sort of smiled. "Now… back to the case?"

"Yeah…" Back to the case. Joe frowned. Back to the ever puzzling case. He hoped that whoever had kidnapped Jonathan Lowell would drop dead. He had too much on his plate already. Why did one of his key witnesses have to suddenly disappear?

When Joe looked up from the papers again, he saw Frank fiddling with the desktop computer. "What are you looking for?"

"I'm comparing."

"What?"

"The two Lowell house fires. I still feel there's a connection." Frank brought up an article on the first fire and began to read. Joe also followed along, looking over his brother's shoulder.

"Anything?"

Frank nodded. "I have a hunch something's not as it appears here. Like this quote." Frank pointed halfway down the screen and read, "_As soon as I saw the flames I called the fire department. As you can imagine I was greatly concerned about my neighbors, that with there being four people all inside._"

"Four people?" Joe looked to his brother and Frank nodded.

"Exactly. We know that Jessica and her parents were in the house when it caught fire, but that only accounts for three. Who was the fourth?"

"A housekeeper?"

Frank shook his head. "Says farther down the page that Mr. Lowell had recently fired all his hired help the week before, trying to save a little money."

"So who was the fourth person?"

"Jonathan?"

Joe shook his head. "Couldn't be. According to the newspaper, he didn't arrive until the following morning."

"Maybe." Frank didn't look convinced.

"Come on, Frank. Jonathan even told me himself. He didn't even know about the fire until Mrs. Heyes called him and he came down to help with the funeral arrangement and search for his sister."

Frank's gaze snapped instantly to his brother. "You said, Mrs. Heyes?"

Joe raised an eyebrow, "Y-Yeah?"

"And Jonathan told you that Mrs. Heyes had called him?"

Joe thought for a minute then nodded his head. "Yes, that's what he said."

"You're certain?"

"Frank…"

But Frank wasn't listening. He had something else on his mind.

"Frank, what are you getting at? Could you please explain? You're really confusing me at the moment and confusion is not good." Joe waved a hand in front of his brother's face afraid the older Hardy was spacing out.

Frank looked to him. "Joe, Mrs. Heyes lives near the second Lowell house which is in an entirely different neighborhood then the first."

Joe nodded, "And?" He felt so stupid asking for more information, but his brain wasn't currently putting two and two together.

"So if Beverly Heyes lives across the street from the Lowell's second house, how could she have called Jonathan about the first fire?"

He was right! The realization hit Joe with such force that he sat there several seconds just staring with his jaw dropped. Frank nodded slowly.

"Jonathan lied to me." Joe said at last. He couldn't believe it, but there it was, they finally had a lead. Finally, they were moving farther along on this case.

Frank nodded again. "I have reason to believe Jonathan was home the night of the first fire. Joe, Jonathan was that fourth person in the house."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty**  
**Wednesday, June 17**  
**1:15 PM**

Neither Hardy brother wasted another moment. They continued reading down the two articles and then pulled up a third: Jessica's return.

"She was found about a week after the fire." Frank commented, scanning the article. "She had several burns and had been taken to the hospital where she remained in a deep coma for over a month."

Joe shook his head in disbelief. "Poor girl."

"Says here that Jonathan instantly volunteered to be her caretaker and even quit college in order to be able to be home all day and night. He now works from out of the home selling real-estate."

Joe shrugged. "We need more evidence. None of that's going to help us place Jonathan at the scene."

Frank hated to admit it, but his brother was right.

"What do you propose we do?"

Frank had to think about that for a while. They needed witnesses, someone to place Jonathan at the mansion the day of the fire. "I've got it!" He said at last. "I vote we go back to the old neighborhood and ask some of the Lowell's old neighbors."

Joe nodded in agreement. "Well, It's worth a shot." He got up from his chair. "C'mon. Let's go."

**Wednesday, June 17**  
**2:57 PM**

It was nearly three by the time the brother's reached the correct neighborhood. They drove instantly to the Lowell's estate and parked at the gate. Getting out of the car, Joe looked up the winding toad within the enclosure.

"It's a shame such a place was burned to the ground. Can you imagine what the mansion must have looked like?"

Frank nodded. "I wonder why Jonathan kept this old property? You'd think it bring nothing but bad memories."

Joe shrugged and then looked to his left. "Well? Where to start?"

Frank wasn't sure. He looked at the houses on either side of the property and picked one. "How about we start over there?"

Joe nodded and followed his brother over to the first house. This was going to be a long day, he knew. He only hoped that they would get the answers they so desperately needed.

**Sometime after June 17**  
**Unknown Time**

Jonathan didn't struggle as his captors threw him through the door and into a chair. He had no fight left in him. He no longer had the desire to resist. He knew what they were planning. He had heard them plan it.

The men that surrounded him wore black ski masks to cover their faces and each had a gun at their hip. He couldn't make a run for it. He'd be dead before he reached the door.

"Jonathan," A man came in through the door. His face was also masked, but he wore no gun. He approached him slowly. "How good of you to join us."

Good? _Good?_ Jonathan saw nothing good about it. They were going to threaten him, so why did they bother with all the formalities?

The man didn't seem to sense Jonathan's frustration and pulled up a chair of his own at the table. "I hope you are enjoying your stay here…" He set a briefcase on the table just within Jonathan's view. "I know the meals seem bland, but it's all we can afford on such a tight budget."

Jonathan almost said something at that. A tight budget? He knew that even on a budget someone could buy better than thick oatmeal and a glass of water. He was tired of the bland meals. It was enough to drive someone crazy.

"My sources tell me that you have become very good friends with your roommate, Mr. It?" The man opened the case and removed a couple of legal documents along with a pen. "That's nice."

Nice? Jonathan was unsure of what to think then. What were they trying to do? Brainwash him? He knew they couldn't make him forget. He and 'It' had been keeping his mind active. He still remembered.

"Now… one of my sources told me that you have a very large estate. Is this true?"

Jonathan said nothing. He knew silence was his only weapon.

The man just smiled. "Never mind, I don't need an answer. I already know that it is true." He pulled some papers from his briefcase and tossed them in Jonathan's direction. 'Now, how about signing a little contract for me, hm?" he held out a pen.

"No."

"I beg your pardon?"

Jonathan said it again. "No. I won't be signing anything. You and your men aren't going to get any more money."

The man didn't look shocked or even angry, he just smiled again. Jonathan hated it when he smiled. "Alright. Then what would you say to my making an anonymous phone call to the police? I'm sure they'd like to know who really set that mansion on fire six years ago."

Jonathan felt his face grow pale, but he said nothing.

"I can see it in the papers. Young heir arrested for arson of own house. What would happen to your estate then?"

"I don't care. Turn me in if you want to." Jonathan figured that he'd have better luck with the police. If they let him go and made the phone call, he'd turn himself in, as well as tell the police all about 'It' and the mistreatment he had been enduring all these years.

"Oh, we don't really want to turn you in." Said the man. "We wouldn't get any money that way."

"You won't get any money, any way." Jonathan spat. "You can kill me, you can torture me, you can turn me in, but you are not getting any more money out of me!" He hadn't meant to blurt, but sometimes anger blots out all reason.

"Oh, we know all that." The man nodded agreeably, "But we also know that every man has a breaking point, a weakest link. For 'It' it was his wife and for you… well… men?" He looked to two new thugs who had entered the room. "Bring in the girl, would you?"

Jonathan held his breath. There was still a slight possibility that they didn't have Jessica, right? He could only hope.

The young girl they wheeled into the room was very weak and pale. Her skin was almost white and her dark hair hung limply on her head. She looked terrible, near death and Jonathan couldn't help but gasp at the sight. _Jessica._


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter Twenty-One**  
**Sometime after June 17**  
**Unknown Time**

"I see we've got your attention." The weaponless man smiled and motioned over towards the girl in the wheel chair. "Looks a might bit different then when you last saw her, doesn't she?"

"What have you done to her?" Jonathan was angry, desperate. It took every once of his self-control not to rush quickly to the girl and cradle her in his arms, warm her, comfort her, care for her, like he'd been doing for the last six years of his life.

"Oh nothing… nothing yet, at least." The guy looked to Jessica and the smile on his lips was cruel. "There is a long list of things I could think of doing to her, however…" He looked to Jonathan, "Whether I do them or not really all depend on your cooperation."

"You wouldn't," Jonathan's words caught in his throat, "You couldn't, I mean, you wouldn't harm a poor defenseless girl."

"Wouldn't I?" The man chuckled. "She's not as defenseless as you think. Sure, her body may not want to respond, but in her mind… her thoughts, her reasoning, everything's up to par. She may be silent, but there is a whole blossoming young woman inside that scarred shell."

Jonathan knew that. He had known that for a long time. But one thing this man didn't know is that Jessica had a chance. She could be normal again. The only thing keeping her from it was herself. "What do you want me to do?"

"Sign the papers,"

"No."

"Clyde?" The man motioned to a masked thug in the corner. "Take Miss Lowell to the acid lab."

"Wait!" Jonathan's voice was loud. Everyone in the room turned to him.

"Yes, Mr. Lowell?"

"I'll do it. I'll sign the papers."

"Very good."

Jonathan glanced guiltily at his sister as the weaponless man approached him with the paper work.

"Sign here."

Jonathan hesitated and looked up at Jessica again. It is there he saw it. Some sort of glimmer in her eyes. There was no longer that empty distant look in them. There was thought, and feeling, pain and a command: _Don't do it._

_I'm sorry Jessica_. He lifted his hand and began to form his signature. But then an idea hit him. He would sign these papers, but not validly. He'd alter it somehow, so the paperwork wouldn't go through. Sure, the bad man would soon find out about his deception, but the move would buy him time.

"Mr. Lowell?"

Jonathan sloppily sighed the papers. There. He had more time.

"Good."

Jonathan nodded, but had one last request. "Now, how about letting Jessica and I go?"

The man sort of chuckled, taking the paperwork into hand. "Let you go? What sort of fool would I be?" He looked to his henchmen. "Clyde, Blake? Take Mr. Lowell back to his room and take Miss Morton back to hers as well."

_Morton?_ Jonathan hoped he had heard wrong.

Clyde nodded. "Yes, sir. C'mon, Iola."

Jonathan gasped. _Iola. _


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter Twenty-Two**  
**Wednesday, June 17**  
**5:04 PM**

That afternoon, the Hardy brothers went to a local Italian restaurant for dinner. They had spent the last few hours questioning neighbors of the late Mr. & Mrs. Lowell and the results were far from surprising.

"Jonathan had an argument with his parents about school." Frank Hardy was saying as he looked over his notes. "Mrs. Kirkland says that Jonathan was constantly arguing with his parents about school and future plans. His parents wanted him to be a lawyer, but he wanted to take a different path."

"Mrs. Kirkland?" Joe looked to his older brother for clarification. His thoughts had wandered, he was somewhere else altogether.

Frank looked up. "You remember, the housemaid at the house three doors down from the estate. She used to work at the mansion before being fired and taking a job at the Smith's house."

Joe nodded. He remembered now. He couldn't figure out why he had suddenly gotten so forgetful.

"Something wrong?" Frank asked, as he reached for a breadstick.

"I don't know." The younger Hardy shrugged. "I'm just finding it hard to concentrate in here."

Frank nodded, but then continued, "Well, anyways, what I'm saying is now we have a motive, and then there was Mrs. Sherman, she lives next-door to the estate, she says she saw Jonathan return home the day before the fire. So that's our opportunity…"

Joe nodded again. He looked around at the nearby diners. Everyone seemed to be cheery and enjoying their time together. A lot like the night he took Vanessa out for Italian and had asked her to marry- wait.

Joe stood instantly erect. He now knew why he was having a hard time concentrating. It was the restaurant. The atmosphere. This was the same place where Vanessa had gotten shot and, he looked at a neighboring table, that table was where they had sat. It hadn't been that long ago. Actually, only about a week had passed.

"Joe?"

When Joe's thoughts returned to the present, he noticed his brother staring at him. "Huh? What? Did you say something?"

"I said that I think it's safe to assume that Jonathan started that fire and I was asking what you thought we should do next."

Joe shrugged. "Sorry. Um… I don't know. I guess we could… uh…um…"

Frank interrupted him, "Alright… what's up? Something's on your mind, I know it." He looked to his brother, concerned.

Joe quickly mustered up an excuse. He was never one to talk about his feelings. "Just distracted… I guess."

Frank stared at him.

"I mean," Joe sighed as he continued, "What am I doing?"

Frank looked surprised. "What?"

"Frank," It was all becoming clear to him now, "What am I doing chasing after some ancient crime when a very real crime happened only last week and nearly killed the woman I love?" That was it. Here he was investigating a six-year-old fire, when Vanessa was in the hospital, the victim of a gunman's bullet. He should be chasing gunmen, bringing Vanessa's assailant to justice. The Lowell case was old, it had waited six years, it could wait a little more.

"Joe, this crime is far from ancient. Sure, the main fire happened six years ago, but right now, Jonathan is missing, not to mention, another house fire happened. The two could be connected."

Joe shook his head to clear it. Every thought inside was becoming flipped and muddled, confusing him. Frank was right, the Lowell case was very new, and he was farther ahead then he was on the other. He needed to pull forward. "Okay… Okay… You're right." He sighed, "Lowell's first. Vanessa later."

"Vanessa? What brought her up all of a sudden?"

"This restaurant." Joe sighed, "It's the same one I took her to the day she was…" _Shot._ He shook his head again. He couldn't bring himself to say it.

Frank nodded in understanding. "Do you want to go someplace else?"

"No, no, it's fine. Let's just talk about the case at hand. It'll get my mind off things."

"Alright…?" Frank seemed doubtful, but continued anyways. "So next step?"

Joe yawned, "Well, we can try to find out who Mick's men are. It's probably safe to assume that they have both Jonathan and Jessica."

"Agreed. But we're basically at square one as far as that is concerned."

Joe shrugged.

"Wait." Frank paused in the consumption of his breadstick. "I've got it!"

"What?"

"I have an idea of how we can find Jessica and Jonathan!"

"How?" Joe was eager to hear of his brother's plans. He was more than eager to solve this case, especially since he felt they were so close.

"What if we pretend we know more about this case then we really do?"

"I don't follow…."

"Just think about it, Joe. If the criminals think we're getting too close, they'll want to get us out of the way. They're sure to try and get rid of us, and soon enough…" Frank grinned, "…they'll make the critical mistake."


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**  
**Wednesday, June 17**  
**5:17 PM**

Two men sat at a dark table in the corner. It would be an exaggeration to say that they heard everything the two young men said at the next table, but they had heard quite a bit. Frank and Joe Hardy now knew about Jonathan's involvement in the first fire. Frank and Joe Hardy knew that the two fires were connected. Frank and Joe Hardy knew where they were hiding Jonathan.

"We have to tell the boss." Said the shorter one to his partner.

"Soon, first we get rid of these two."

"But-"

The taller one interrupted, "The boss must have known they were getting close. That's why he ordered a trail on them." He reached for a breadstick and stuck the buttery morsel into his mouth. "I say we get them out of the way first, and then tell the boss. Just in case they shared this information with anybody else."

The shorter one nodded. It made sense. They dispose of the Hardy brothers and then go to the boss with the news. "Well, how we going to get them out of the way."

"Easy." The tall man grinned. "We stage and accident."

…

**Wednesday, June 17**  
**6:30 PM**

An hour later, Frank and Joe walked out of the restaurant with their plan in place. They made sure the two guys at the neighboring table overheard everything they had said. They thought it rather sloppy of their adversary to have sent tails on them, especially ones that knew next to nothing about stealth. It would be an easy task to ditch these men and carry on with their investigation. Maybe even flip the tables on the pair and follow them back to headquarters. As far as Frank and Joe were concerned, the faster they found Jonathan, the better.

"Where to?" Joe asked once they were seated in Frank's car.

"I'm not sure." The older brother confessed. "We need to give these guys the slip while also not losing them ourselves." He turned on the engine and slowly pulled the car out of the parking slot.

"How about a scenic drive down Shore Road?" Joe suggested, thinking instantly of the most desolate highway near Bayport. "It'll give them the impression they have the upper hand…"

"But, in reality, we'll have it. Good idea."

Shore Road had been a popular place for many of the brother's earlier cases. They knew that road better than anyone. That included all the shortcuts and hidden driveways.

Frank pulled out of the parking lot, his face lighting up as he saw a dark green SUV pull out behind them.

"Looks like they took the bait." Joe spoke, taking a look in the side-view mirror.

"Dark green SUV. Doesn't surprise me." Frank headed towards the freeway and then took a quick turn towards the country. The trailing car followed behind.

"They're trying to seem inconspicuous." Joe said. The brothers exchanged knowing grins. "These guys are obviously amateurs."

It was that same way all the way out to Shore Road and up the hill. The trailing SUV kept a fair distance behind and then hastily sped up in order to not lose the blue Camry. Frank cued in to their games, changing his speed periodically in order to humor his followers.

"Still there," Joe spoke after a half-hour of 'fun-and-games'. He leaned back in his seat as Frank took another turn, followed by a few more.

"They're probably feeling pretty sure of themselves now." Frank agreed. "I'll take a turn into that hidden driveway after this next corner."

As he approached the curve, he slowed down. This particular turn on Shore Road had always been one of the most dangerous. With a sheer drop off to the left, if taken too fast, the corner could turn into a deadly accident, very fast.

"Oh no…" Frank groaned as they neared the turn.

"What is it?" Joe looked to his brother's worried face. Frank, however, didn't get the chance to answer. Just as the words left the younger Hardy's lips, they were hit from behind. It wasn't long before the oldest Hardy was having trouble controlling the steering wheel. "What the heck?"

"They're pushing us!" Frank cried out in alarm as the treacherous corner neared. It appeared that the boys' trailers had also caught sight of the corner and had intentions deeper and darker than the boys had originally thought.

"They're going to shove us over the edge!"

And with the fatal drop-off only feet away, with grim faces, Frank and Joe Hardy waited for the end.

**

* * *

**

Author's Note:

A great big apology for all of my readers who have been waiting for this update! Thank you so much for your patience! You guys are the best!

To be perfectly honest, I was experiencing a tremendous amount of writer's block in this fandom and am slowly recovering. If you have _any _ideas at all for this story you are willing to share, _please _PM me. At this point, anything helps. Even if you don't think it's a very good idea, trust me, it could be gold. :)

Also, to keep updated on the progress of this story and others I am currently writing, be sure to check out my profile page. I added a special section on there for the current statistics of each of my stories.

Thank you.


End file.
